Nine Mercenaries at Freddy's
by Pardoxia
Summary: Due to recent financial problems at Mann Co., the Gravel Wars have been put under a ceasefire while the mercenaries at RED are put as night watchmen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to gain some money. (Rated T for violence and language.)
1. Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's

**A/N: Umm, hello readers/soon-to-be-haters. This isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first one I feel is good enough to show you guys here at . I would like to improve, so reviews are appreciated, but not needed. Anyway, without further ado, let's get to this potential bloodbath- I mean, story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Five Nights at Freddy's. Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"Is this the place, mate?" Sniper asked.

"I don't know. Does it look like it?" Spy asked, growing tired of Sniper asking him that same question.

"How am I suppose to know?" Sniper quizzed, "You're the one with the map."

"It's a giant flickering place filled with giant dolls and singing." Spy responded, his forehead resting on his hand. "How can you possibly miss it?"

"The place probably closed a bloody 2 hours ago!" The bushman shouted back at him.

While Spy and Sniper bickered at each other, the other 7 mercenaries sat in the back of Sniper's caravan, waiting to arrive at their new secondary job.

"So, out of all the places we could've gone. We had to be work for some daycare place with robots?" Scout whined. He objected the idea from the moment it was suggested. But it was the highest paying one they could find that would allow trained killers to work for them.

"Ay, we're gettin' paid to sit on our arses as guards in a place for the kiddies." Demoman explained. "So what's the problem? We're gettin' free money!"

Scout rolled his head back and let out an exasperated sigh and immediately lolled his head back at Demoman, "Look, I don't want to sit on my ass all night long. I want to be a vigilante arresting crooks and beating the crap outta' people, ya know?" Scout explained.

"Look here, son." Scout craned his neck to see the rugged war hero. "You will sit on your ass or your ass will be on my foot!" Soldier barked. "Do you understand that, son?"

"All we have to do is work here for 1 week, and then we'll be back on zhe job." Medic added.

"Hey, fellas'." Engineer interrupted, "I think that's the place over there." The Texan pointed over to a glowing sign that read, "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA"

"Is about time. Heavy is hungry." The Heavy Weapons Guy commented as he patted his belly and a rumble emitted from it.

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive out of all people." Scout mocked.

The 9 mercenaries got out of Sniper's camper-van and approached the door. Sniper grabbed the handle and gave a tug at it. "Locked."

Heavy smiled, he walked towards the door. "Heavy will push down door."

"I think not." Spy dismissed with a wave of his hand. He pulled out a paperclip and began to shape it. After numerous bends and twists, Spy examined it and gave a slight smirk. He then stuck clip in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Spy then turned the knob and pushed the door open, proudly.

"Woah, woah..." Scout looked in astonishment, "You can pick locks?"

"'Course he can, he's a bloody Spook." Sniper scoffed.

Spy ignored the comment and walked into the dark room with the other mercenaries following behind him. Inside, they were greeted by a dim-lit room with dining tables. On each table there were party hats and balloons. Over on the stage, the 3 animatronics lay in place. Spy and the others continued to march towards their security office.

The 9 mercenaries huddled into the small office. All the mercenaries looked around the small, messy room.

"Hey, look at this." Engineer called out. "They've given us our own earpieces."

"Yeah, which I don't need." Scout bragged, pointing to his headset with a smug look.

Suddenly, the mercenaries heard a ringing coming from the phone. After a few beeps, a message began to play on it.

"Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming. But I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

A few of the mercenaries nodded.

"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

Bla bla bla, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night..."

"Quirky?" Scout repeated.

"Shh!" Pyro hushed.

"...But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. And we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh.. something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Medic gave an slight smirk at the last comment. He put his hand on his chin, thoughtfully.

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to..." The Phone Guy paused, like he was searching for the right words. "...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

The mercenaries shot confused looks at each other.

"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices." Scout's eyes widened. and Engineer looked gave a perplexed look at the recording.

"...Especially around the facial area." He added on, "So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of..discomfort..and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask."

Medic's smirk grew bigger from this. Scout noticed the doctor's growing interest in the disturbing story and shot him a frustrated glare, but it went unacknowledged.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power, alright? Good night."

All 9 mercenaries exchanged glares to one and other; some puzzled, some shocked, some curious, but they all knew one thing: Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the introduction done. In the next chapter: It's all about the Scout and his lovely encounter with the animatronics.**


	2. Scout's Encounter

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers to Chapter 2. I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed, it really feels nice that the first thing I published was so well liked (I know, I'm probably over-reacting, but each review REALLY means a lot.) My upload schedule is random, but I'll try to at least get 2 - 3 chapters up every week.**

**But most of you probably didn't even read what was above because you want to get to the story. So here you go:**

"Oh, well this is great." Scout said. "The phone guy's a freakin' psychopath!"

This sparked the office with a whole bunch of chatter from all the mercenaries:

"I vonder if zhey have bodies in zhem, already."

"I am not trapped in a room full of robots, the robots are trapped in a room full of ME!"

"How do we even know zhis is real?"

"Aye, shape shifter's got a point."

"Fellas!" Engineer shouted, getting immediate silence from all the mercenaries.

Engineer took off his hard hat and held it down at his side. "Now, I don't think this guy's insane." This sparked a gasp from Scout, and puzzled looks from other mercenaries, all except Medic and Pyro.

"Let me explain before y'all think I'm as crazy as him," Engineer joked. "But it is possible that these animatronics would walk around. Just like he said, their servos would lock up if they didn't move at night which would require them to get a mechanic." The Texan explained, he gestured to the camera, which was currently viewing the show stage. "And these things don't look too cheap."

"Oh, that's... Still really freakin' creepy." Scout commented.

"What're ya' scared about, boy-o? They're just harmless little animals. This phone person was probably pullin' our legs as a joke!" Demoman laughed.

Scout smiled, a little more relaxed. "Well, I'm gonna go get a soda then." He marched out of the room.

"Mmph mmph mmph?"

"Pyro, it's a prank." Scout reminded him, peaking his head through the door again. "We can walk around and do whatever the hell we want." Scout answered. The 21 year old ran down the West hall and into the dining area, where he found a soda machine sitting in the right corner. He rummaged through his pockets which were filled with crumpled up pieces of paper and a baseball. After a few seconds, Scout's hand emerged with a quarter. He put it in the machine and selected 'Bonk! Atomic Punch.' He took the drink from the soda machine and popped it open. Some of the liquid fizzed and almost spilled over on to the floor, but then sizzled down back into the soda can. Scout turned around to be see only one animatronic on stage.

"Holy crap, Engineer and that phone dude were right." He exclaimed. "Or-wait... Was there only one? He's the Freddy Fatbear or somethin' like that?" Scout tried to recall.

The mercenary approached the animatronic bear, which was staring idly at the camera.

"Uhh... Hey there... Uh... Freddy?" Scout greeted awkwardly. The bear began to shift its head towards Scout. Scout backed up a bit, keeping his distance from the robot, which was about the height of Heavy.

"D- Do you talk?" Scout asked.

A dark, evil laugh emitted from the bear's voice box.

"Uhh, okay... I'm gonna be going elsewhere..." Scout slowly began to walk backwards, when he bumped into someone. Scout fell forward, spilling some of his Bonk! on to the floor. He rolled over on to his back and came face-to-face with Chica.

"Oh, you're that chicken guy." Scout acknowledged.

A higher-pitched groan came from the animatronic as she lowered her eyes on to Scout.

"Oh, chicken girl-you're a girl." Scout corrected. He looked more at the animatronic, noticing she had stains of what looked to be food on her bib that almost covered up the phrase, "Let's Eat."

"That's nice. Well, I'm gonna go-" Scout was interrupted by Chica, who reached over and grabbed his foot.

"Agh! What the hell?! Get off me!" Scout swung his legs back and forth and broke free from the animatron's loose grip, but Chica continued to reach forward to grab him. Taking a quick drink from his Bonk!, Scout swung his legs out of her reach and quickly jumped back up on his feet. Before Chica could sprint over to tackle the boy, he sprinted off towards the office.

"Heh, heh... Can't catch me now ya' stupid robot!" The boy taunted, quickly moving away from the animatronics.

"Scout? I'm just testin' this here earpiece. Can you read me okay?" A voice crackled through his headset. It was Engineer.

"Yeah, good and clear..." Scout answered, "But you know that little prank that phone guy did?"

Scout swore he heard a sigh on the other end of the earpiece. "What about it?" Engineer asked, reluctantly.

"I don't think he was lyin'. I just got grabbed by that chicken bastard. Lucky I got away before she and teddy bear guy were able to get me." Scout explained.

"..."

"Yo, hardhat? Hardhat!"

**A/N: Hooray for cliffhangers! Sorry if it's too short, but I really don't think about length when I write stuff like this. However, to make up for it I will try and upload more often if I do give you guys short chapters. And I will try to make Chapter 3 longer.**


	3. More Than They Seem

**A/N: Well, I'm here again. **Sadly, I just realized this a little shorter than Chapter 1. Sorry about that, I didn't realize this until I posted it up in a document. Of course, the A/N in Chapter 1 may have made it seem longer, so I can't be 100% sure. Next time, I will try my very hardest to make Chapter 4 over 1,500 words.****

"Aww, Hell..." Engineer cursed as he turned off his communication with Scout. While he did want to think Scout was lying, it certainly didn't sound like he was. He let out a sigh and scrolled through the cameras. Many of the other mercenaries went off to other areas as well, most of them to the bathroom or to take a smoke break.

Pyro peaked its head into the office, "Mmph mmph mmph mmph?" The pyromaniac asked.

"I'm beginnin' to think that the story the phone man said to us was more than just a prank, Pyro." Engineer admitted.

"Mmph mmph mmph mmph."

"What? What do you mean it's true?" Engineer got up out of his chair and followed Pyro out into the East hallway where Medic stood reading some posters on the wall. The arsonist pointed to one of the posters:

"Police where contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent a likened them to 'reanimated carcasses'."

"Mmm, interesting..." Medic commented.

"Doc, don't you get it? All of us could be in extreme danger!" Engineer exclaimed, frustrated that one of his more favorable colleagues was oblivious to what danger they were in.

"I do not zhink that ve are in much trouble, my friend." Medic smiled. "Zhey can take care of zhemselves just like ve can..." He assured, but Engineer showed no sign of liking what he was saying.

Medic felt a twang of guilt. 'Blödmann!' He thought. He shouldn't be so reliant and think that his fellow mercenaries are so resourceful that they could survive some enormous and extremely heavy robots. After all, they barely last 2 minutes on the battlefield before they go running back to him for medical treatment. Now, they were in a situation just as dangerous without any weapons or ways of healing. And even worse, they were told beforehand there wasn't a guarantee of them respawning if they died. Not that they couldn't be brought back, but if they were there would be a high chance of them undergoing effects of amnesia.

The German realized Engineer was right, and continued off of his last phrase; "...but you are right. Ve should varn zhem."

* * *

><p>"Aye, can ya hurry it up in there?" Demoman asked, pounding on the bathroom door. "That whisk-" A belch interrupted the almost sober Scotsman.<p>

Demoman began to repeat what he said. "That whiskey's gone right through, meh..."

"Heavy is going to be in here for long time." This got a frown from Demoman and Soldier. "Use little lady toilets." The Russian man suggested.

Demoman took one glance and shook his head defiantly. "I'm not gonna go in there, I don't know if those cameras are recordin' or not."

"Yeah, we don't know what alien technology is in those lady bathrooms! Only Pyro would know!" Soldier added on.

Heavy gave an annoyed grunt. "Why did Demoman drink before work?"

Before Demoman could answer, him and Soldier heard the sound of a metal robot walking towards the bathroom hallway. Demoman looked at Soldier who, out of nowhere, had a shotgun out.

"What're ya doin', Sol?!" Demoman asked, his voice kept to a low whisper.

Soldier pumped the shotgun. "I'm gonna make sure those robots stay where they are and don't leave their spots."

"What?" Demoman looked at Soldier in disbelief, the disgruntled war hero already had his shotgun aimed at the end of the hallway where the animatron would appear.

Demoman tapped Soldier on the shoulder. "Ya can't shoot the bloody things. We'd get fired for damagin' them!" The Scotsman explained, "And what're ya doin' with a bloody shotgun in a kid's place?"

"These kids need to know about war, if they're not gonna learn from these robots who are they going to learn them from?" Soldier asked.

"It's not like the bleedin' things gonna kill us!"

The animatron walked around the corner, and low and behold; it was Chica. "Alright, bird." Soldier announced. "You have 10 seconds to get back on that stage or your feathery ass is gonna be made into a nice stew!"

Chica let out a robotic, blood-curdling scream and ran towards the two mercenaries. "Incomin'!" Demoman screamed. Only now, did the mercenaries realize that there was more to these animatronic performers... a lot more.

* * *

><p>Scout ran past Pirate Cove down the West Hallway, where he saw a purple figure with giant ears moving towards the office.<p>

"Yo, hardhat. Hardhat!" Scout sighed, the Texan broke off the communication with him. "Damn it. Why is everyone such a freakin' idiot?" Scout complained. He fiddled with his earpiece.

"Yo, Doc!" Scout shouted through his headset, hoping for a response.

"Vhat is it, Scout?" The German replied.

"You've got a purple bear-looking thing approachin' down one of the halls!" Scout warned.

Medic pulled the radio away, "Incoming!" he said, panicked.

"Mmph?"

"Scout said zhere was an enemy approaching from..." Medic paused, unsure where the robot was coming from. "Oh, I don't know vhich hallway!"

"Mmph mmph mmph!" The arsonist pointed down the East Hallway.

"Yeah, you go check that hallway, Pyro. If you see anything let us know and then run." Engineer informed. "Come on, Doc. Let's see if there's anything down the other hallway." Engineer gestured the doctor to follow.

"Couldn't ve just hide in zhe office and close zhe doors?" Medic suggested.

"Doc, we can't afford to waste power waitin' for something that might not appear." Engineer responded. He grabbed the German by his hand and pulled the doctor after him.

"Gott verdammt." Medic mumbled, this was the one time he didn't want to jump into the middle of the action, like he normally would on the battlefield...

**A/N: End scene! There we go, Chapter 3 is now finished. I will see you with a longer chapter possibly over the weekend (I'm feeling ambitious, so you might just get 4 chapters in one week. If not on Saturday or Sunday, it will be Monday.)**


	4. Killing Machines

**A/N: And now, for a long chapter. *Children cheering in the background* I know, I know! Hooray! Now, to the story:**

**Update: I just fixed a few things that were wrong with this. I had to leave early Saturday morning and I wanted to post this up so I didn't get a lot of time to proof-read it. However, I decided I would do it this morning and fix up any errors or add some details. Sorry about that! ^-^''**

The yellow bird sprinted towards Demoman and Soldier. Without hesitation, Soldier pulled the trigger of his shotgun but it jammed.

"Dammit!" He cursed and threw his shotgun down on the ground. Soldier then cracked his knuckles and taunted, "Come here, cupcake!"

"Solly, that thing's gonna kill you!" Demoman warned.

"No robotic chicken is gonna disobey my orders!" Soldier lifted up his fists. Demoman looked at the bird, she was definitely heavier and taller than both of them and surprisingly fast. Fighting this robot would be suicide.

"Solly, come on. Go!" Demoman motioned him to follow.

But it was too late. Soldier swung his arm around and hit Chica across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. Chica grabbed her head and twisted it to face him, while Soldier punched her repeatedly in her robotic stomach, which didn't do much.

Chica swung her feathered hand and hit Soldier square in the jaw, sending the Patriot stumbling backwards until finally he collapsed.

"Aww, cripe!" Demoman cursed, he backed away before Chica could bite or take a swing at him too. He grabbed Soldier's arms and dragged him towards the East Hallway.

* * *

><p>Pyro ran down the hallway, being here was strange for the firebug. He had never ever seen something this creepy besides when he went to the Mann Manor house, Hell, or the Harvest event. Here, everything was dark and with flames. His playmates no longer looked like babies, they looked like adults. When he saw the animatronics in the camera, he felt they were rather... uncomfortable. The arsonist had never felt this uncomfortable around something so eerie and mysterious before and this new emotion was puzzling him.<p>

Pyro's thoughts were interrupted by a shadow approaching, dragging someone. Pyro crouched down, ready to tackle whoever it was. Despite Engineer's warning to run, he wasn't going to let these robotic monsters take his friends away. The figure finally got close enough for Pyro to make contact and he tackled them.

"Agh! Bloody hell!" Demoman screamed as Pyro threw himself on top of the Englishmen. "What the hell are ye doin, Pyro?"

"Smphrry" Pyro said. He looked over at Soldier, who was unconscious. "Mmmph mmmph mmmph?"

"He got-" Demoman was interrupted by metallic footsteps approaching around the corner. Demoman and Pyro turned around and saw the metallic bird. Chica squealed and stepped towards them, but before she could even make a step she was pinned against the wall by Heavy. The Russian had all his weight on the animatron.

"Go, go, go!" Heavy shouted. "Metal giant is strong!" Heavy let out a grunt, as the bird began to push him back.

Demoman and Pyro grabbed Soldier and carried him away as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Engineer and Medic explored the West Hallway, Medic carried a flashlight in his hand and wavered it around the empty hallway. Silence fell between the two of them as they searched. Medic gritted his teeth and frowned, the silence felt rather... horrible. Whatever was around, he didn't anticipate to meet them or hear them. Medic chuckled silently to himself, finding it funny how he doesn't fear being blown into bits by a rocket or grenade, or being shredded by a mini-gun, or being stabbed in the back, but here he feels so paranoid, the fragile, so... vulnerable. Maybe it was because his teammates who would always protect him, couldn't because they could barely protect themselves. Medic sighed, he just might be going insane... err... more insane.<p>

"Nothin'..." Engineer said, breaking the tedious silence. Medic aimed the flashlight further down the hallway. They saw a white arm with a red short sleeve. From the looks of it, he looked like he was hiding.

"Scout? Is zhat you?" Medic called.

Scout didn't react, or move. Medic gave a grim look at Engineer, who didn't look back. They began to walk towards Scout.

"Scout?" Engineer also called.

Scout peaked around the corner and his eyes widened.

"What's the matter, partner? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Engineer joked.

Scout pointed behind him.

"Vhat is it?" Medic asked. He suddenly felt a metal hand on his shoulder and a groan from behind him. Medic and Engineer both turned around to see Bonnie looking at them.

Bonnie made a loud screech, soon having the 3 mercenaries join in, only their screams were more terrified. "Run, you idiots! Run!" Scout shouted and ran back towards the dining area.

Medic pulled away from Bonnie and began to run with Engineer, who was following Scout. Behind them the purple bunny gave pursuit.

* * *

><p>Spy stood outside with Sniper, hearing the scream from the 3 mercenaries. "What zhe hell...?" Spy turned to look at the door, curiously.<p>

Sniper sighed, "Come on, those pansies are probably prankin' us for leavin' 'em to take a break."

"You can go ahead, let me finish this." Spy gestured towards his cigarette, and continued to work on it slowly.

"What's goin' on?" The Australian asked as he walked through the front door. He looked down the West Hallway and then looked at Pirate Cove.

"Aye, ya might want-a get runnin'. We've got company from those robots!" Demoman exclaimed, running past Sniper while still carrying Soldier with Pyro down the West Hall.

"Ah, piss..." Sniper cursed through gritted teeth, he didn't bother to act surprised. After seeing wizards, sentries and almost everything else you can imagine (except the TF2 fan-fiction website)... This was considered normal.

"Ugh... What is zhe problem zhis time?" A figure said from behind. Sniper jumped, he turned around to see the Spy, who was materializing after turning temporarily invisible.

"Bloody hell, mate. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sniper said, he felt his heart pounding against his ribs. It was rather comical, nothing could really scare him besides Pyro and Spy.

"...Help!" A gravel Russian voice echoed from down the hall.

"Is that Heavy?" Sniper asked.

"Obviously," Spy remarked, "We should probably go help 'im."

Sniper started down the hallway, Spy following. As they approached, they saw 2 large figures, one pushing the other against the wall in a struggle.

As they neared, they saw it was Chica and Heavy. "Help, now...!" Heavy's giant arms began to tremble as Chica relentlessly pushed back, slowly wearing the giant Russian down.

"I will kill you, and kill you, and kill you, coward robot!" Heavy emptily threatened. Chica finally gave one giant shove and sent the Russian backwards.

"What iz zhe plan?" The Frenchman whispered.

Sniper knew Heavy wouldn't be able to go a second round with a robot that doesn't seem to wear down. "Why don't you try and fight us, ya demonic, yellow-headed piss-head!?" Sniper barked, causing Chica to turn to them.

"Nice job, bushman." Spy mocked, "Now run..."

Sniper immediately spun around and ran, while Spy switched his inviswatch on and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The one time he's in danger and he doesn't have his sniper rifle, yet the spook has all his fancy gadgets and tools.

Sniper turned the corner to go down the East Hallway, still hearing the metal footsteps of Chica only a few short feet behind him. He ran into the office and shut the door behind him.

The Australian let out a sigh and slid down on the ground, his back against the door. He looked up at the window to see the yellow bird scanning the office for him. He stood still for what felt like minutes, looking at the window and seeing the bird eyeing every part of the office she could see for some kind of life.

"You big-head, wanker! Ya can't even see where I've left!"

Sniper gazed up at the window and saw Chica run to where the voice was. "What the bloody hell was that?" Sniper asked. He didn't say that... Was there another him?

Sniper rubbed his forehead, he didn't care. All the events have happened so fast he was too exhausted to care. Spy, Heavy and him were safe.

Suddenly, he heard whispering coming from the blind spot in the West Hallway. He stumbled to his feet and reluctantly walked over there, prepared for anything.

* * *

><p>Spy watched as Chica pursued Sniper. Sighing, he pulled out his disguise kit (cigarette kit). He knew he wasn't suppose to bring his items for the battlefield out in public, but he was nothing without them.<p>

He pulled out a cigarette and unrolled the cigarette paper, on the paper was a rough etch of the Sniper's face. He put it on over his face and put the rest of the cigarette in his mouth.

He saw Chica stalking Sniper through the window. He waited for his disguise to materialize completely and then ran around the corner and shouted, "You big-head, wanker! Ya can't even see where I've left!"

Chica turned around and ran towards him, Spy back-pedaled and ran into the dining area where he turned invisible.

* * *

><p>Scout bolted backstage and came face to face with a series of masks lazily propped on the shelves. On a table, a robotic skeleton was sitting up staring at him with it's metal jaw open.<p>

"Okay, that is really freakin' creepy." Scout commented, he brushed it off though. After all the crazy shit that has happened today, this was his least concerning problem. Behind him, Medic and Engineer ran past the room he was in and Bonnie was furiously following them. Scout sighed, he couldn't do anything to stop that freakin' bunny, right now. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his ears were still ringing from that loud screech.

"Zhis vay!" Medic motioned Engineer to follow him around the tables, which started a few minutes of Bonnie chasing them in circles. Unfortunately, Spy had unintentionally led Chica into the same room they were in. Medic and Engineer went around the room one last time before they realized Chica was blocking them from the end table.

"Agh, hell..." Engineer cursed. Both mercenaries came to a halt a few feet in front of Chica, Bonnie ran and came to a halt behind them a few feet away. For a few moments, they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make their move. A tense silence roamed the room for a few moments, only the fast breathing of the mercenaries made a sound.

Medic looked around, panicked. He turned around to see Bonnie, who seemed like it was getting progressively closer every time they looked away.

Engineer looked at this methodically, trying to figure out a way for him and Medic to get passed the 2 surrounding them, but nothing came to mind. Engineer chuckled to himself at the irony: he designed, built, and made killing machines. And now, he realized, the machines were killing him.

**A/N: Ha-haa! I did it! Now, I don't want to get you guys upset, but this is the last chapter to the point I have made them. All I've done right now is proof-read and edit some of the work I've already did. But now I have to actually start writing stuff. So you may not get as many chapters, but I'll try to get 2- 3 chapters a week.**


	5. Teamwork

**A/N: This is probably going to be the second-to-last chapter of the mercenaries' horrifying 1****st**** Night.**

**Update: Just fixed a couple mistakes and polished the chapter up.**

Sniper crouched and moved towards the moving figures, he saw small drops of blood on the floor.

"Who's there?" Sniper called.

"Aye, it's camper!" A voice called.

Sniper furrowed his brow, "Camper? Who the bloody hell do you think you're talkin-" Sniper stopped when he saw Demoman and Pyro sitting crouched next to Soldier, who has a huge bruise on the side of his jaw, a few missing teeth and a river of blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh, it's you blokes." Sniper mumbled.

"Mmmhmm." Pyro shrugged off the Australian's teasing and walked into the office and grabbed some tissues. He then climbed up on top of the chair to reach a cabinet with a first aid kit inside.

Pyro sat down next to Soldier and proceeded to put some tissues into his nostrils and put some bandages around his jaw. However, since the arsonist was no professional doctor, he ended up bandaging Soldier's entire chin and mouth.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" Pyro asked.

"Eh, ya' did a good enough job." Demoman commented.

"He's gonna be pissed ya bandaged up half his face." Sniper speculated.

Demoman and Pyro both shrugged indifferently at the bushman's comment. The 3 concious mercenaries stood in silence, not hearing anything through out the building.

"Sure got quiet." Sniper observed.

"What do ya think the others are doin' right now?" Demoman asked.

"Mmph mmph mmmph mmph..." Pyro responded, grimly.

"Eh, let's just hope those blokes are doin' better than this poor bugger right here." Sniper looked down at Soldier, who was resting peacefully.

* * *

><p>Medic continued to look back and forth between the two animatronics which surrounded him and Engineer. The doctor could now definitely see Bonnie was inching closer every time he looked away. However, every time he looked away from Bonnie, Chica would get closer because Engineer was too busy searching for a way to escape to keep an eye on her. The German began to contemplate pushing Engineer into Chica and then running away before Bonnie or Chica could grab him as well. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he's killed one of his own teammates. Many times on the battlefield Soldier, Heavy, or Demoman would go on suicide missions to either stop Gray Mann's robots or to get the intelligence, but despite knowing respawn would keep him from dying permanently, Medic feared for his life. He wasn't going to kill himself for the sake of his own teammates' foolish actions. So he sometimes abandoned them in the middle of their plans if he knew it was going to fail or if his ubercharge wasn't full.<p>

Medic then felt a pang of guilt. How could he betray one of his best friends at Mann Co.? Just for thinking that, he was as bad as a Spy. After all, Spy had never really bothered to do anything for anyone unless he gained something from doing it. Even when he helped Scout get a date for Miss Pauling, he openly confessed to the others while Scout was away he was doing it purely for his own amusement to watch Scout fail.

The doctor then heard something soft hit the ground in the bathroom hallway. Medic turned his head to see a half-eaten sandvich lying in the bathroom hallway. The German gave a puzzled look, he knew it was from his Russian friend, but what was he trying to tell him? The only thing he could guess was that he wanted Medic and Engineer to escape by going to the bathroom hallway, but he was worried that Engineer wouldn't be able to keep up and he'd get caught.

'Herr Heavy, Sie besser wissen, was Sie tun.' Medic thought and grabbed Engineer's arm and tugged the Texan into the hallway. Both mercenaries rounded the corner and were grabbed and pulled into the girl's bathroom by a giant hand. Medic and Engineer almost screamed as they stumbled into the restroom but upon seeing who had grabbed them was the Heavy, who had his index finger over his mouth, they immediately went silent.

The Russian crammed the 2 mercenaries into a bathroom stall. Medic examined the stall and what little room they had, sloppily written on the bathroom door was, "It's Me."

The German rubbed his weary eyes. He was losing it.

* * *

><p>"Oh pour l'amour de dieu." The Frenchman cursed. Spy watched in suspense as the 2 animatronics surrounded Medic and Engineer. Why weren't Engineer and Medic in the office? They were there when Spy and Sniper left to take a 'temporary' break.<p>

Spy's attention went from the 2 mercenaries to his invis-watch. His eyes widened when he saw his cloak was running low. Quickly thinking, Spy sneaked around the dining area and into the back stage room. He proceeded to switch off his invis-watch and turned around to see Scout.

"Scout?" Spy called.

The 21 year old turned around to see the Frenchman and yelled in surprise. Spy quickly put a hand over Scout's mouth.

"Shut up, boy!" Spy hissed.

Scout pushed him away, "Jesus, could you be any more freakin' jump-scary?"

"Probably," Spy said, dryly.

Before Scout could say something back, they heard Engineer scream and metal footsteps running around.

Scout and Spy peaked out the door and saw Chica and Bonnie scrambling around the dining area. Chica proceeded to go towards the bathroom hallway, while Bonnie glanced up at Freddy, who gestured it's head towards the backstage where Scout and Spy were.

"Merde," Spy silently cursed, the bunny approached the back stage. Spy turned to face Scout, "May I make a suggestion?" Spy asked, rhetorically,"Run."

Scout nodded and bolted out of the room and ran away. Bonnie proceeded to pursue the 21 year old as Scout lead the animatron down the West Hallway.

Spy smiled and then sneaked out of the backstage towards the restroom hallway.

**A/N: Here we go. This is the first chapter I've actually written since I've published it. Now, I wish I could make chapters as long as Chapter 4 was, but I really want to keep you guys updated often. Oh, here are some translations:**

"Herr Heavy, Sie besser wissen, was Sie tun." – Heavy, I hope you know what you're doing.

"Oh pour l'amour de dieu!" – Oh for the love of God!

"Merde," – Dammit/shit.


	6. Saved by the Bell

Sniper and Demoman sat by Soldier and continued to watch him, making sure the patriot didn't die out while laying on the floor. "He's still breathin'." Demoman observed. "That's a good sign, eh?"

Sniper didn't answer, he just continued to stare down the hall and wait for something to approach him. If they didn't kill the others now, then they would be dead soon. He wasn't going to die, nor let the animatronics take out Demoman, Soldier, or Pyro. The arsonist came out with a fan and placed on the ground facing Soldier. The fan managed to cool off the mercenaries, who were soaked in sweat from fear and running. However, it did spread the annoying smell of chlorine and pizza, along with a smell Sniper was too familiar with... old blood.

Sniper then raised his head at the sound of footsteps approaching. He then noticed a skinny, small figure being chased by a much larger figure.

The Australian sprung up on to his feet. "Incoming!" he alerted.

Looking closer, Sniper could now see it was Scout being chased by Bonnie, who was falling farther and farther behind.

"Get in-freakin'-side! We've got company!" Scout shouted from down the hall.

Sniper and Demoman ran into the office with Pyro and waited for Scout to come in before shutting the door.

"Woo!" Demoman cheered, "Stupid wee bunny can't get us now!"

"Yeah, looks like I AM as quick as a little bunny!" Scout chuckled. The brunette quickly climbed on top of the desk and looked outside the window for the approaching animatronic.

"Mmmph?" The firebug asked.

"Who?" Sniper asked. "We're not missin' anyone."

"Mmph!"Pyro then pointed to the ground outside the window.

"Ah piss! Soldier!" Sniper cursed. He punched the button and the door raised open. Quickly grabbing Soldier by his ankles and pulling the him into the office. Soldier's body managed to also drag inside the fan. Sniper punched the button again and the doors closed. All the mercenaries let out a sigh of relief

"Eh, sorry about that mate." Sniper replied to Soldier, who was still unconscious.

"I think I'm as fast as a road-runner." Scout smirked, confidently.

Sniper rolled his eyes, _'One track minded little wanker...'_ he thought.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think you're over sellin' yourself, laddie." Demoman said flatly.

"I'm not!" Scout protested. "Sniper, you would know... You've gone huntin' and stuff, right? Being in that desert area in Australia or whatever."

Sniper put a hand on his temple, "Road runners don't live in Australia." He answered, annoyed, "I'm not even sure if they live in the bloody desert. They wouldn't have enough speed to reach water sources and probably couldn't survive the heat." Sniper explained.

_'Water?'_ Demoman thought. Then a shocking realization came: he never got a chance to go to the bathroom. "Aw, cripe!" The Scotsman cursed and pressed the button to open the East Hall door. The Scotsman then sprinted down the hallway towards the bathrooms.

"The hell was that about?" Scout asked, he peaked down the hall and then turned to Sniper and Pyro, who both replied with a shrug.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Scout jumped and spun around to see the generator's screen, which beeping to let the mercenaries know it was running low on power. "Ah crap!" He cursed, "We're low on power."

"We're gonna have to open the doors." Sniper answered.

"What?" Scout gave a look of disbelief, "Are you insane?!"

"We're low on power, we only have 15% left!" Sniper shouted, pointing at the generator's screen.

Sniper flicked the lights and saw that Bonnie wasn't there. He then opened the door.

"Who makes a bloody place like this run on a generator?" Sniper mumbled.

"Hell if I know..." Scout replied, flatly, able to hear the Australian.

Demoman turned the corner to the bathroom and ran into Chica, who let out a squeal in response. The Scotsman screamed and fell backwards on the ground, the world spinning around him. His eye raised to his assailant, who was slowly approaching him. He didn't have time to get up, so he quickly pushed himself back into the wall.

_'This is the end...' _He thought, Chica was still approaching him, in a slow and harrowing manner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shotgun that was laying on the ground from his last encounter with Chica and Soldier. The shotgun lay only a few feet away from his foot. He stretched his leg out to try and reach for it, but it was too late. Chica lifted him up off the ground, out of his reach. Little did the chicken know, however, that someone grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at her.

Chica turned to see a towering figure about the same height as her with a face etched with anger. It was Heavy.

"Did you think I would forget promise, little bird?" Heavy threatened as he trained the shotgun on Chica. The animatronic tilted her head, puzzled by the weapon. Heavy held his finger on the trigger, ready to fill the bird full of led.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding... Ding, ding, ding, ding!_

The animatron dropped Demoman and then shoved Heavy out of the way, walking back towards the stage along with Bonnie.

"What zhe hell?" Spy uncloaked behind the two mercenaries, just as baffled as they were.

"D- did we win?" Demoman asked. Nobody answered for a moment. They all stood in confusion.

Finally, after a brief period of silence, Spy answered, "I think we've won."

Demoman let out a cheer, then looked over at Heavy. "Aye, thanks mate." Demoman wrapped his arm lazily around Heavy's neck.

"Is no problem," Heavy shrugged.

"Is it safe to come out zhere?" Medic's voice echoed from the stalls.

"Da!" Heavy answered.

Engineer and Medic walked out of the restroom.

"Why did puny robots just stop?" Heavy asked, he still stared at the animatronics.

"I think it's part of their routine. They stop after 6:00 o' clock. Then, they just go back to normal." Engineer explained.

"Are you sure, toy-maker? I don't wanna get all relaxed and then they all just run at us while we have our guard down." Demoman said.

"Now you're just being paranoid, son." Engineer chuckled.

"Vell, I'm not going to zit here and find out." The German said, quickly storming out of the restaurant.

"Da, Heavy needs to rest." Heavy said, "And needs new sandvich." Heavy pulled out of his pocket a sandvich. It was the same one the Russian used to save him and Medic. The sandvich was covered with dirt from the restaurant's poorly swept floors and had been crushed while being in Heavy's pocket.

"Don't worry, big fella." Engineer patted the Russian on the back "We'll have more back at the base." Engineer reassured. "Ya'll ready?" The Texan asked, and motioned everyone else to follow him out of the restaurant.

Outside, they met Sniper, who was helping Scout and Pyro push Soldier's unconscious body into the back of his van.

"Damn, how much does this idiot weigh?" Scout whined.

"Come on, ya pikers!" Sniper coached. "We'll give him a good lift in one... two... three!" The 3 mercenaries all hoisted Soldier into the back of the messy van.

"What's the matter with him?" Engineer asked.

"He got knocked out by that chicken." Demoman informed, quickly. He hopped into the back of the camper van, followed by Heavy, Medic, Scout, Pyro, and Engineer. Sniper, without wasting another minute, got into the drivers' seat with Spy next to him in the passengers' seat. Sniper put the key in the ignition, and the mercs sped off back to RED base.

**A/N: This took a long time to write this chapter (or it felt like it did, at least.) But anyway, my fellow readers, I need your input on something: Do you want this story to continue with more nights? I'm just asking because I fear that if I did this then the story would get redundant by the 3****rd**** night. But if so, then would you like all the nights? If not, I will just skip all the nights and go into one more final night. **


	7. Aftermath

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long. It's been a bit of a chaotic week for me. (If you want to know why: it's Freshmen stuff.) Also, to all the reviews: Thank you. Every review really does mean a lot to me and it does motivate me to keep going with this.**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, guys. You can't quit now." Miss Pauling answered again. The mercenaries have been prodding her to talk to the Administrator and allow them to switch their second jobs for about 20 minutes.<p>

"We almost lost our bloody lives out there!" Demoman exclaimed furiously.

Miss Pauling let out a tired sigh, "Look, the longer you guys take to get that money and get out on the battlefield, the less money Mann Co. makes - and the less money Mann Co. makes, the higher the chance of all of you being fired." She explained. "And we can't afford to have you guys switch jobs for lesser pay."

"Yeah... And it's not like we won't respawn or nothin'." Sniper assured.

Miss Pauling's eyes narrowed at Medic. "Medic, would you please come talk to me in private?" She asked in a agitated tone.

"Ja, Miss Pauling." He replied nervously.

They walked into the garage where Sniper's van stayed and Miss Pauling spun around to face the doctor. "You didn't tell them about respawn?!"

"No I didn't!" Medic exclaimed. "Vhat is zhe big deal anyway? Ve can bring zhem back."

"Medic, I've already told you: There's only a chance we'll be able to bring them back. For all I know they could appear perfectly fine, or they could appear with no knowledge of anything..." Miss Pauling repeated.

"If zhis is so bad zhen why do you insist we go back zhen?" Medic barked questioningly.

Miss Pauling stood in silence for a moment. Medic took the opportunity to elaborate, "I vas zhere and I almost lost my mind. I began hallucinating. Can you imagine how insane zhe others might get if zhey found out respawn didn't vork?" Medic asked.

The secretary closed her eyes and sighed, tiredly. "Okay, fine. Just... try to keep them alive, okay?" Miss Pauling requested.

"Vill do." Medic answered, just as tiredly.

Spy listened in on the conversation through the door. He didn't know why, it just became instinct from working at Mann Co. for a long time. Hearing that respawn didn't work made him a little more worried, but the agent wouldn't let that phase him. He's faced worse odds and has gotten out uninjured.

Spy walked away from the door and back to where the others mercenaries were. They didn't even notice he was gone, they all just chatted among themselves.

Miss Pauling and Medic walked back in shortly after and Miss Pauling soon got everyone's attention with a brief 'clack' of her clipboard hitting the table. "Alright, you guys are going to have to go back. Only this time you're not going to bring shotguns..."

The mercenaries glanced over at Soldier, who just gave an angry look back at them. "What?" He questioned. "What kind of maggot doesn't bring a gun with him wherever he goes?" Soldier asked.

"Someone who's not a murdering lunatic?" Spy sneered. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Speak for yourself, Frenchie." Scout said.

"I don't need weapons to survive." Spy replied calmly, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

'_All you need are a few people to stab in the back._' Scout thought, bitterly.

"Alright, guys. So you're all clear on going back tomorrow?" Mrs. Pauling asked. None of the mercenaries vocally responded but a few of them nodded their heads.

Well, the decision was final: They were going back to the restaurant tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, I really hate to say this, especially after I give you a very short chapter, but I want to get all of Night 2 done before I publish it. Now, I assume you guys don't want to wait about 2 - 3 weeks for it to get done. So here's what I'll do: I'm going to get a 1 week head-start on it – and whether I am finished or not, I will start to release the chapters I have finished.**


	8. Increased Activity

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. Here is the start of Night 2 of 7, since you guys wanted me to do each and every night. Don't worry, I have already planned a few twists in this night, Night 3, Night 4, Night 6, and Night 7. **

The drive back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was silent. Only the sound of the constant swerving of the camper van and the Sniper's road-rage insults were heard from inside the van. After an agonizing ride, the mercenaries pulled into the parking lot.

All 9 of the mercenaries got out of the car slowly, with the exception of Soldier, who was the first one to burst open the front door and walk in.

"He doesn't recall anything he did last time, does he?" Sniper asked, leaning over to Medic.

"Vell, it's either zhat or he IZ really crazy." The doctor answered, nervously walking into the restaurant.

"I'm gonna assume the latter." Sniper joked, following Medic.

The mercenaries walked into the room and saw it they only had a minute before it was 12:00 A.M. All the mercenaries braced themselves for their rivals to awaken.

Engineer pulled out the same box filled with earpieces. "We've got these here, again." He announced.

"We won't be needing 'em." Demoman dismissed, "None of us are crazy enough to leave this room!"

"Uh, speakin' of crazy. Where's Soldier?" Scout asked. The mercenaries looked around the room and the war hero was not with them.

"Where'd the bloody idiot go?" Sniper looked down the hallways, not seeing anything.

"I'll find him through the cameras." Engineer said. He picked up the camera and scrolled through them.

"We don't have time to find him through those stupid cameras!" Demoman exclaimed, "I'm gonna go find him." The Scotsman ran out of the room down the east hallway.

"Yo, cyclops!" Scout called, "Are you freakin' mad?"

The demolition man ignored the 21 year old and continued to sprint around the building, searching for any sign of Soldier. Before anyone could do anything else, the phone rang again and the phone guy's voice crackled on the other side.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._"

"Ugh!" Scout whined, slamming his head on to his hands.

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._"

Engineer nodded and continued to look through the cameras. He checked the restrooms, the supply closet, the kitchen, the dining room, and the backsta- Oh no...

Engineer's jaw dropped in shock and terror. On the screen showed Soldier marching back and forth in front of the mascot heads in the backstage. However, Bonnie was creeping into the room while his back was turned.

"Soldier!" The Texan screamed, despite knowing the war hero wouldn't hear him. Bonnie reached out, ready to put Soldier into a choke-hold. Engineer's fist clenched – he had no power to stop Bonnie or alert Soldier.

Scout and the others looked over Engineer's shoulder to see the same horrid sight on camera.

"Oh, crap." Scout exclaimed. He then ran out of the room down the west hallway shouting, "Solly!"

Heavy began to run down the east hall.

"Herr Heavy, where are you going?!" Medic asked as the Russian ran out of the room.

"Saving Soldier!" Heavy's voice echoed from down the hall.

"What are they doin'?" Sniper questioned. "Respawn will bring 'em back."

Medic's face hardened, "Zhere iz no respawn." He said in a low, agitated voice.

"What?!" Sniper asked in disbelief.

"Zhere iz no respawn!" Medic repeated angrily, "Ve have very slim chances of being brought back to life vith all of our memories if ve die outside of zhe battlefield!"

"_... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time._"

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" Sniper shouted.

"I didn't vant all of you to panic!"

"_...I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._" The machine clicked off.

"You bloody wanker!" Sniper snarled and grabbed the doctor by his neck.

"Ah, hell." Engineer cursed, trying to break the Sniper's grasp from Medic's neck.

* * *

><p>"Now, unless you want your eyes to be ripped out of their sockets, I suggest you start telling me your friends' weaknesses!" Soldier shouted intimidatingly at the Bonnie head, which still stared at him blankly.<p>

Soldier frowned and pounded his hand on the shelf. "Tell me their weaknesses, dammit!" He interrogated.

Soldier then heard a groan from behind him. Soldier smiled and swung his arm around and punched an animatronic, which was Bonnie. The its head spun to the side and Bonnie's eyes rolled backwards and went pin-pricked.

Bonnie quickly swung it's hand towards Soldier, it's head lolling back towards the front of him. Since the animatronic wasn't looking, it missed. Bonnie's hand hit the wall next to the shelf, leaving a big crack in it. It looked around the backstage, seeing that Soldier had gotten away. It walked around the corner and examined the dining room, seeing no sign of anyone. The bunny's ears then tilted, it heard numerous footsteps approach.

Bonnie then heard the sound of a boy screaming in pain and a loud thud, but then the sight of an African-American man caught it's attention.

* * *

><p>Demoman ran around the building, looking around Pirate's Cove and the restrooms. He knew it had to be 12:00 AM, meaning he and Soldier were in even more trouble now that the animatronics were free.<p>

He then walked through the east entrance of the dining area and across the room he saw Bonnie in the corner with a unsettling smile and creepy pin-pricked eyes.

"Aww, cripe!" He cursed, looking over towards the stage, he saw Chica beginning to walk down the stairs towards him.

"Not you, again." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie fall forward with Soldier on top of it.

"Soldier?!" Demoman called in confusion.

"Your rabbit ass isn't going anywhere." The American shouted at the toppled over animatronic.

Demoman smirked, almost completely forgetting about the hostile bird approaching him. Luckily, the metal footsteps gave Chica away as she sprinted towards Demoman. The Scotsman stumbled over to the side at the last possible second, making the bird almost slam into the wall behind him. Shockingly, Demoman was able to keep his balance and not slam head-first into the wall.

"Too slow, ya blockhead!" He taunted, pushing himself off the wall and running towards the west hallway.

* * *

><p>Scout sprinted down the hallway as fast he could, hoping that he would reach Soldier in time. The brunette was surprised by sharp claws whipping across his face. He screamed and fell on the ground, slamming into the wall outside the dining hall. The 21 year old's vision blurred and a blossoming pain was felt in his back.<p>

"The hell?" Scout cursed, he patted his cheek, feeling 3 sharp claw marks on the side of his face.

"Oh, shit. I'm bleedin'!" He exclaimed. Scout looked up and saw a red fox with sharp claws, a hook, and teeth.

"Oh, damn." Scout muttered to himself, he began to crawl backwards, but the pirate fox slammed his hook down on the boy's pant leg. Scout tugged his leg away, causing the hook to get tangled more into his pants. Foxy pulled the boy closer, letting out a gruff and gravel laugh.

"Oh, hell no!" Adrenaline filled Scout, he pulled away from the fox, almost bringing the fox with him. However, the boy's pant leg couldn't take all the pulling and it ripped.

Scout pulled himself away from Foxy, and sprinted down the hall. Much to his surprise, however, it didn't follow him. Scout looked backwards, again, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But it was true, the fox just stood at Pirate's Cove, giving the boy a menacing glare.

Scout smiled, almost completely ignoring the blossoming pain in his cheek. He then looked down at the rest of him, and saw his pant leg had ripped.

"Dammit, fox. I needed this freakin' suit for battle!" Scout shouted, he looked down at it, again. His face filled with anger, "I'm gonna kick your ass someday."

**A/N: Okay, how's that for a chapter? Here's the bad news, though: This was all I got done in 1 week. Sorry, it's been a chaotic week for me. However, I'm happy I will be able to at least provide you with the longest chapter I've written yet. Also, if you didn't notice in the top A/N, I didn't list Night 5. Why? Well, I haven't been able to think of anything yet. Any ideas would be appreciated (it would be nice if you put them in PM and not in the review.) Also, I already have Golden Freddy and Freddy making appearances, so no need to suggest them.**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: Hello. I apologize if this is a little short compared to the other chapter I posted, I wanted to get at least 1 more chapter out before Monday, but my dreams were crushed. However, you do get one early in the morning:**

"Sniper, get a damn hold of yourself!" Engineer shouted.

"If he even can." Spy commented, bluntly. Not acknowledging Engineer's glare towards him. Engineer finally was able to pry the Australian from the German doctor. Both brawlers stared at each other, breathing heavily. Engineer frowned, seeing the tension still lurking among the two.

"You sneaky little wanker." Sniper said behind gritted teeth, "Why didn't you tell us about respawn not working?!"

"I already said; I didn't vant you to panic!" Medic answered, regaining composure. "And whoever iz killed does get brought back by respawn, but zhey may have amnesia."

Sniper's expression didn't change, but he also didn't say anything. Medic sighed, he always dealt with something like this on the battlefield. He always had to make life or death decisions. It way always a debate of: Should he heal Scout, or Sniper? Should he heal the Spy or Engineer? It didn't matter whoever he picked, though, because either way one of them was going to die anyway. And many times he ended up getting an earful of complaints to whoever he didn't heal when they did respawn. He had the choice to tell the mercenaries of respawn not working and risk having them go insane, or he would not tell them and hope that they don't get themselves killed. And now, he had chosen where he would tell them at the worst moment and almost get choked to death.

"Look Sniper," Engineer interjected, "Medic and I didn't mean to keep it hidden from you or the others."

Medic turned to the Texan, puzzled. "You knew about respawn, too?"

Engineer lowered his head a bit and nodded, "Yeah, well... I had a feeling that respawn wouldn't be workin'. Why?"

"I vas told by Miss Pauling to tell you guys." The German explained.

"Oh, so I am not the only person keeping secrets around here." Spy sneered, leaning on the outside wall in the east hallway..

Medic turned to the agent and smirked, "I'll remember zhat zhe next time you ask me to heal you on zhe battlefield."

Spy shrugged, "Oh please, I can survive on my own."

"What are we gonna do about the others?" Sniper asked, getting the mercenaries back on track.

"We're gonna have to pray that Scout, Heavy, Soldier, and the others..." Engineer paused and shuttered.

"...That their deaths are quick and painless." Spy said, solemnly.

Engineer and Sniper grimaced, but Medic shook his head. "No, zhis is unacceptable! As interesting as it vould be to see zhe human body be shoved into a suit, it shall not be our comrades who suffer zhe pain!"

"Mmmph?" Pyro asked.

"I vill go and rescue them. Who is brave enough to come with me?" The German asked in a challenging tone.

"Mmph, mmph!" Pyro raised its hand.

Sniper sighed, and in reluctantly agreement responded with an; "Alright."

"I'll help, but I think it'd be best if I stayed back here and watched y'all through the cameras." Engineer explained, he reached his hand into the box filled with earpieces and handed held them out. Medic, Sniper, and Pyro each grabbed their own.

Medic, Sniper, and Pyro nodded. Sniper turned to Spy, "What about you, Spook?"

"I do not rise to challenges that cannot be won." The Frenchmen answered.

"Spy, don't you wanna at least try n' save 'em?" Engineer quizzed.

Spy shook his head, "Impossible. If they cannot survive these robots then you will probably not, either."

"But-"

"Ignore 'im, Engi. He's just bein' a coward like 'e always is." Sniper teased as he walked out of the room with the others.

"Preposterous! Your plan is going to get you all killed." Spy snapped back.

"Then you come up with one yerself, Frenchie!" Sniper shouted from down the hall.

"Merde..." Spy muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Demoman ran towards the west hallway to be greeted by the same sharp claws that Scout saw, only he was able to come to a halt before hitting them. Foxy jumped out, swinging his hook at the Scotsman. Demoman spun out of the way, accidentally throwing himself into the wall. Foxy charged towards him, but a RED mercenary jumped in front of the fox with lightning speed and slammed the fox into the wall. Demolition man looked up to see it was Soldier, who had a hand on the animatronic's neck.<p>

"You're going to be riding a ship called my foot and it is sailing towards an island called your ass, maggot!" Soldier spat. His fist then connected with the fox's jaw, which caused Foxy's head to snap to the side and send it crashing to the ground.

"I don't think 'e saw that one comin'." Demoman chuckled, patting Soldier on the back.

"And THAT is how you kick some ass." Soldier said, smirking. The two mercenaries then heard sounds of metallic feet approaching them from many different sides. They turned around to see Bonnie and Chica sprinting at them.

Soldier smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Attack!" He screamed.

"Are ye bloody crazy?!" Demoman questioned, "I'm not gonna watch ya pass out on the ground, again!" He grabbed the patriot's arm and pulled him down the west hallway with Bonnie pursuing.

* * *

><p>As the Heavy Weapons Guy sneaked down the west hall, he spotted a figure dart across the room.<p>

"Too slow, ya blockhead!" said a man with a Scottish accent.

Heavy smiled, he was glad one of his colleagues were safe. He waited a few moments, and then approached the door, but froze after he saw Chica bolt across the room. His fist clenched, after his first encounter with the chicken, Heavy had considered him the animatronic he wanted to beat up the most.

"Attack!" A gravel voice shouted.

"Soldier?" Heavy muttered.

He began to chuckle, "Soldier and Demoman are safe!"

The towering Russian sneaked into the dining room, seeing nothing until his eyes darted over to Pirate Cove. Over there, Chica was lifting up a damaged and stunned Foxy. Heavy frowned and began to back away into a dark room. He wanted to fight the chicken animatronic again and destroy it, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to if she had assistance. As Heavy continued to march backwards into the dark room. He bumped into a counter and caused an assortment of pans and other metallic cooking devices to fall on the floor with an extremely loud crash.

"Chert voz'mi!" Heavy cursed, hearing footsteps approach to the sound. He raised his clenched fists, ready to punch the animatronic that entered.

**A/N: Phew, another chapter done. Foxy definitely got his showtime in this and the previous chapter and he'll get more as the night progresses.**

**Translations: Chert voz'mi! - Dammit!**


	10. Scarcely Lethal Killing Machines

**A/N: I was so happy that FNAF 2 came out that I started writing up a storm (after I played the demo, of course. Oh yeah, to anyone who likes Foxy: I hate him. He killed me twice in a row in the 2nd game. ;-;) As to anyone who likes Scout, I apologize in advance... oh, and Medic fans too.**

Scout stood in the small corner outside the dining hall, slowly catching his breath from his surprising encounter with Foxy. He heard all the racket and fighting going on in the dining hall, so it didn't surprise him when he saw Soldier and Demoman dash by him down the hall towards the office, followed by Bonnie who was chasing them. Scout did tensed up, as he felt the 3 rush past him thinking the animatronic caught sight of him. However, this fear slowly drained as he watched the rabbit fruitlessly try to catch up to Soldier and Demoman.

Scout got up, beginning to sneak back into the dining room when he almost jumped at the sound of pots and pans crashing to the ground. He then saw an animatronic shadow move. Not wanting to be seen, Scout backed into the same corner, again. The shadow moved across the room, Scout peeked his head through the doorway to see the yellow bird move towards the kitchen. Then a loud clang was heard. Chica then emerged from the kitchen, stumbling backwards into a table, causing it move backwards and tip over a few chairs. Another large shadow appeared punching the animatronic repeatedly. Despite the darkness, Scout could see it was Heavy.

"Yeah, go man! Kick that chicken's ass!" Scout cheered, he then felt a cold metallic hook wrap around his throat.

"Agh! Not you, again!" Scout said, annoyed and exhausted. Scout twirled around, catching the fox off guard. Foxy lost his grip on Scout's neck and slammed into the wall.

"Nice grip, dummy!" Scout scoffed as he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. Foxy quickly got up and followed the 21 year old.

Scout ran towards the office, but he slid to a halt as he saw Bonnie blocking his escape to the office. Scout then spun around in the opposite direction and entered the supply closet. Scout failed to realize that the room was small and only had one exit, and he soon saw Foxy enter the room with him. Scout looked at the doorway, his only chance at escape, but it was being blocked by the giant purple rabbit.

"This is SO not happening right now!" Scout panicked, hopelessly scrambling to find another way to escape.

The fox let out another gruff, evil, robotic chuckle. Foxy then glared at the boy and raised his hook up and swung at Scout. Scout ducked under it and kicked Foxy in the knee, causing the fox's leg to almost bend backwards out of place. The pirate slammed his claws into the 21 year old, which dug into the boy's stomach and shirt.

Scout wailed in pain, almost falling backwards against the wall. As Foxy's claws retracted from Scout, the brunette pushed himself off the wall and punched the animatronic fox square in the jaw, causing it to snap out of place and dangle from one side.

"Is... Is that all you got?" Scout taunted, his fists raised up in front of his face for protection. Foxy grunted and charged at Scout, the mercenary quickly dodged out of the way.

"Can't hit what ain't there!" Scout teased, dodging all the fox's attempts at attacking.

Foxy eventually stopped to let out a robotic growl, Scout continued to taunt and tease him. Noticing Scout let his guard down, he made a surprise move and swiftly grabbed Scout by the neck and slammed him into the shelf. The whole shelf rocked back and forth before it came crashing down. Foxy jumped out of the way with Scout still in his grasp. However, Foxy didn't pull one of Scout's legs out of reach and the shelf slammed down on it.

Scout screamed in agony, not quick enough to pull his foot out from under the self.

"Let me go, dammit!" Scout struggled, seeing Bonnie approach him. Bonnie grinned, its pin-pricked LED eyes staring directly back at the 21 year old. The rabbit's hands curled into fists and it punched Scout, knocking the boy out in just the one hit.

Foxy grinned, despite his jaw being dislocated. He nodded towards Bonnie, who helped the fox pick up the 21 year old and carry him towards the backstage.

* * *

><p>Engineer and Spy watched their 3 known surviving allies sneak around in the west hallway. Engineer flipped ahead to see chaos unraveling in the dining room, a bunch of silhouettes dashed around the room near Pirate's Cove and then down the hall.<p>

"What zhe hell...?" Spy cursed. Engineer flipped over to the east hallway camera to see Demoman and Soldier being chased down the hall by Bonnie.

Engineer rolled his chair and put his finger on the door button, ready to slam it down.

Demoman and Soldier rushed into the room with Bonnie almost getting in, but the bunny was a little too late and Engineer slammed the door on it.

"Phew! Thanks, mate." Demoman said, patting the Texan on the back.

"What was that?!" Soldier shouted.

"That was me savin' yer arse, Solly." Demoman answered, matter-of-factually.

"That was an act of cowardice!" Soldier pointed out, angrily. "You are a disgrace to RED."

"I saved yer life and now your yellin' at me for it? Are you a bleedin' idiot, Solly?!" Demoman yelled.

"You are a cowardly Englishmen who wears a dress!" Soldier snapped back.

Engineer tuned out the arguing duo and focused back on the camera. He noticed Medic, Sniper, and Pyro were waiting to get into the dining hall, but something was stopping them. Engineer switched to the dining hall camera and saw Chica slowly marching into the kitchen.

Turning on his earpiece, the Texan said; "Chica is goin' into the kitchen. The coast is cle-"

Suddenly, the dining hall had burst into motion. Chica stumbled backwards out of the kitchen and Heavy soon followed, his fists swinging at the chicken numerous times.

Engineer chuckled, "Go get 'em, big fella."

* * *

><p>All 3 mercenaries watched in an anxious silence while Heavy continued to pounce on the chicken animatronic.<p>

After landing a few more hits on the yellow bird, Chica retaliated by punching Heavy hard in the gut. The towering Russian grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to shake off the pain. The bird then leaped with her jaw flying open and slamming down on Heavy's right shoulder.

"Blood hell, that chicken wanker's beaten' him down." Sniper said, as Heavy screamed in pain. Medic watched as Chica kept slowly wearing down Heavy, each hit and push making Heavy weaker and him angrier.

Medic finally had enough, he sat up; "Raus aus mein verbündeter, eichel!" Medic shouted, diverting the chicken's attention over to him, Pyro, and Sniper.

"Mmmph, mmmph, mmm..." Pyro mumbled, annoyed.

"Get bloody runnin'!" Sniper commanded, he and Pyro ran back towards the office. Medic, on the other hand, ran into the dining room to the right towards the kitchen.

Heavy looked up, seeing Medic bravely keep the animatronic distracted. "Doktor! What are you doing?" Heavy asked.

"Move, Heavy!" Medic shouted, back pedaling away from the chicken whose punches were getting closer and closer to him. As the German backed away he collided with another animatronic, made him fall over on the tile floor. Medic turned over to see Foxy and Scout who were both sprawled on the ground.

"Scout?" Medic called, but the boy was unconscious with numerous scratches and cuts all over him. Medic slowly began to get up, but as soon as he was on one knee he felt a metal blade go through his throat.

"Doktor!" Heavy called as Foxy's hook went through Medic's throat. With another swift motion it came back out of the same place in crimson red. The German clutched the wound that pierced through the middle of his neck as he struggled to pull away from Foxy, his soon-to-be killer.

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long on this, but you can see that I have been working my butt off for you guys. However, to make up for this I have another filler chapter I will be posting shortly.**


	11. Cooperative

**A/N: Surprise! I bet you didn't expect to see another chapter being posted. Well, this is a little irrelevant to the story, but I feel like I owe you for not giving you a chapter on Wednesday.**

**Oh yeah, credit to ****Sanctus Cecidit for the idea and inspiration for the Purple mercenaries being the original mercenaries. If you think my last chapter was bitter, then you have seen nothing yet.**

**P.S - The Administrator is a character that is a pain in the butt for me to write. So if you have any tips to help me improve, then please let me know. ^-^**

Helen watched the BLU mercenaries wander about inside their base as they planned for another ambush on the RED when the ceasefire ended. She smiled, tapping ashes from her cigarette into a purple ashtray. She found it mildly amusing how much the mercenaries appeared to suffer from not fighting.

"Administrator," A gruff Australian accent called from the other side of the room, she spun around in her chair to face the Purple Sniper. "I was lookin' around the RED and BLU bases to make sure none of them were escapin' or spyin' on the others, but..."

"You got caught." The Administrator finished, dully.

"Actually, no. I noticed that the RED mercenaries were missin'. I checked all of their base and they're just bloody gone." Sniper answered.

Administrator nodded her head, "Miss Pauling must not have informed you about the ceasefire and the Reliable Excavation and Demolition union going to a secondary job yet."

"'Fraid not, ma'am. Where they workin'?" Sniper asked.

"They have currently taken up jobs as security guards at a local pizzeria restaurant." Helen explained.

Sniper's eyes widened, "...That sounds like a REAL coincidence."

The Administrator's brow raised, "How do you suppose?"

"Didn't the BLU mercenaries do somethin' similar the last time you declared a ceasefire and they needed jobs?"

Helen blew out a puff of smoke, "Yes, the company didn't seem to question the mercenaries' supposed willingness to return to a job that killed one of their own, already."

Sniper looked at the Administrator nervously, "What if one of the REDs end up dyin' like that BLU bloke did?"

"That is not your concern, Mr. Mundy." Helen answered, her tone shifting towards anger.

"Should I let the others know just so they don't come runnin' in here askin' the same question?" Sniper requested.

"Miss Pauling will take care of that." She replied, spinning back towards the monitor, seeing one of the cameras were destroyed from another brawl between the BLU Demoman and Soldier.

She frowned and pressed a button on the intercom, "I suggest you stop the fighting, gentlemen." She spoke with a deathly calm tone.

Purple Sniper walked back out, shaking his head disapprovingly. He knew the REDs weren't going to make it. As he walked back to where his other colleagues would hang out, he saw how disconnected everyone was. Scout was running laps around the base, Medic was examining a human corpse and experimenting on it, Engineer was working on making a new wrench, Heavy was polishing a collection of miniguns, Spy was taking a smoke break, Soldier was watching a recording of the last recent battle between RED and BLU, Demoman was drunk passed out on the floor, and Pyro was burning firewood.

Sniper frowned at the sight, everyone was a stranger to everyone here. None of the original mercenaries ever really talked to each other unless Helen called them to a task, which rarely ever happened.

'How the hell are the RED and BLU clones so damn coordinated, when we originals don't even talk to each other?' Sniper thought, jealously.

**A/N: How's that for an extra, eh? Don't worry, we'll get back in on the action in the next chapter.**


	12. The Clock is Ticking, Gentlemen

**A/N: First off, I should apologize for such a small chapter. Second of all, umm... Welcome back to the story, I guess! ^-^''**

**Edit: I decided to extend this chapter! Yay! :D**

Heavy looked at Medic, who struggled to keep his wound under control. His eyes then gazed up at to meet Foxy's eyes. The animatronic gave him a taunting look, practically beckoning him to attack. Heavy followed, running at a pace that nobody thought the Russian could ever reach. The Heavy Weapons Guy balled his hands into fists and punched Foxy square in the face. The fox attempted to duck out of the way but the Heavy's fist quickly followed the fox no matter where he moved. Foxy crashed to the ground, the sound of his metallic body hitting the floor echoed throughout the building.

"I destroy tiny robot!" Heavy shouted. A purple and furry fist connected with the back of Heavy's head. Heavy spun around to see Bonnie, whose eyes were back to normal. Bonnie let out a screech but it undeterred Heavy and he uppercut its jaw. Bonnie's head snapped upwards and sent the animatronic stumbling backwards, almost falling over.

Heavy quickly ran over to Medic and lifted the wounded doctor up, he then picked up Scout and tossed the boy over his shoulder. And in less than 2 seconds, he was sprinting down the hallway, hearing the metallic footsteps of Chica behind him.

"H- Heavy..." The doctor whispered weakly.

Heavy looked down at him while they were still running. "What is it, doktor?"

"Zhe medigun... outside... van..." The doctor panted, slowly losing consciousness.

The Russian stumbled to a halt beside the entrance. He burst open the door and ran outside towards the van.

Heavy opened the back door of Sniper's van, almost breaking it off in the frenzy he was in. And just as Medic said, the medigun was lying there. The Heavy Weapons Guy grabbed it and trained it on Medic and Scout, he pulled the lever on top of it forward then backwards, but the medigun didn't fire. Heavy frowned, he pulled the top lever a few more times, failing to get it to work. Gah! How could he not know how the medigun worked? He'd seen Medic use it on him before, and there was only that one lever. How else could the damn thing work?

"Stupid gun!" Heavy shouted, he set the doctor and Scout next to the medigun and hoped that Medic would wake before he died.

* * *

><p>"I can't find Heavy and the others on the camera!" Engineer panicked, he flipped through the different cameras.<p>

"That's it! I am not leaving those sons a bitches behind!" Soldier shouted, he marched outside the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Demoman grabbed Soldier and tried to pull him back into the room. Soldier yanked away from the Scotsman's grip.

Demoman almost fell forward, "Bawh! Yer gonna get yerself killed!" He shouted, catching his balance.

"I'm going to save their asses even if I have to put each of their limbs back together piece by piece!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Aren't they gonna just respawn, anyway?!" Demoman questioned.

"Respawn doesn't work!" Sniper exclaimed, angrily.

"Respawn doesn't work?" Demoman repeated, his relatively calm demeanor immediately changed. "Aww, cripe! Hang on, Heavy n' Medic! I'mma comin' to save ya!" He charged down the hall with Soldier.

"Mmm-mmmph!" Pyro chased after the reckless duo.

"Merde..." Spy mumbled under his breath, "They're going to kill themselves for people who are already dead."

Sniper and Engineer both glared at Spy, Engineer's mouth was open, but he quickly shut it. He wanted to yell at Spy for his melancholic assumptions, but he saw that in the Frenchmen's almost-squinted eyes there looked to be some sadness and distress from the whole situation. While he was no psychiatrist, he was very good at detecting when something was wrong with his comrades. He had to, otherwise he would've been back-stabbed by the BLU Spy an abundant number of times. Plus, Engineer didn't have much to do after all of his weaponry and machinery were built, so he'd often watch the other mercenaries on the battlefield – and he learned quite a lot about them. Hell, he probably knows more about the them than Spy does.

Sniper, on the other hand, wasn't so observant of this and quickly snapped back, "Why don't you go back to hidin' with that fancy watch of yours, snake?"

"And you can go back to living in a urine odored van." Spy retorted, calmly.

* * *

><p>Medic opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and the world was spinning around him. Through his daze, however, he could see a tall figure pacing back and forth. Medic rubbed his eyes, making his sight a little more clear.<p>

"Herr Heavy?" Medic called, he felt a sharp pain then hit his throat when he spoke. He clutched his throat, when he finally gained the courage to remove his hand from his throat, he saw there was still a minor hole there, but it was no longer bleeding.

"Doktor?" Heavy responded, just as unsure as the doctor was.

"Yes." The German replied, weakly. He looked up at Heavy, there was blood all over the front of his torso and his shoulder.

"Heavy thought you were goner."

"Vell, if he had hit me in zhe side of my neck, vhere zhe arteries are, I vould've been." Medic explained, smirking.

"Can doktor heal Scout?" Heavy asked.

"Ja." Medic answered, he then raised a brow at the Russian. "Vait, vhat happened to Scout?"

Heavy shrugged, "Fox and Bonnie carried leetle Scout when you crash into them."

Medic sighed, he grabbed the medigun which laid at his side. He got up and jumped out of the back of the van. He turned around to see Scout lying on the floor of the van. The brunette had tears in his t-shirt and visible cuts where the tears were. He also had a black eye and a missing tooth, along with a ripped pant leg. Medic trained the medigun on to Scout and pulled the top lever forward and then squeezed the trigger causing the beam to radiate towards the 21 year old. Slowly, but surely, the wounds were shrinking and disappearing. Medic eventually stopped and waiting in a tedious silence Heavy, waiting for the brunette to awake.

The brunette's eyes slowly opened and he got up weakly. Both Medic and Heavy could tell Scout was out of it, but then in less then a second after, the brunette sprung up and jumped out of the back of the van.

"Woo hoo! I survived!" The brunette cheered. "I am freakin' alive!"

"Ja, zhanks to herr Heavy." Medic said.

"And doktor for knocking over stupid giants." Heavy added on.

"Oh man, I don't think I can say it enough but freakin' thank you!" Scout said.

"When does Scout ever say it?" Heavy asked, sarcastically.

Scout ignored the comment and continued to dance around excitedly. "So, where are the others?"

"Zhey are still inside." Medic answered, worriedly.

"Ah crap..." Scout cursed, walking in a circle around the van.

"Let us go rescue comrades from stupid robot." Heavy walked towards the second entrance, which they came out of.

"Are you crazy?" Medic quizzed, "I almost got killed once by zhose schwachsinnig robots! I am not going to throw avay my second chance at life again!"

"Oh, come on! I'm gonna head-butt 'em!" Scout commented, following Heavy.

Medic through his hands up into the air in defeat, "Idioten!"

Scout and Heavy walked through the doors to see Bonnie and Foxy standing at the end of the hall waiting for them.

Heavy smirked and Scout pulled out some Bonk! Critola. Both the animatronics and mercenaries stood in silence, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Foxy sprung into motion, causing everyone else in the hallway to also start moving.

**A/N: Yay for extensions and editing, am I right? Oh, and I learned where to stab people in the neck if I wanted to kill them thanks to this story! :D**

**Translations: Schwachsinnig - Feeble-minded, Moronic**

**Idioten - (Seriously? I think you can tell that is a cognate. ._.'') Idiot**


	13. See the Light

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I extended Chapter 12. So you may want to read the 2****nd**** part of that I added before you read this, otherwise you will never know how it came to these lovely events occurring right now.**

**On a side note, though: My story is now the top favorite story in this category as of 11/26/14. Yay! :D I know, it's only by one favorite, but don't ruin it for me! This is the only thing I have to be proud of. ;-; **

Foxy sprung into motion, he sprinted towards Scout. Scout quickly drank some Critola and rolled under the animatronic fox as it landed on its stomach and slammed into the ground.

Scout smirked, "Next time try two eyes."

Bonnie charged at the 21 year old, swinging its fist at Scout. The mercenary ducked under the robot's feeble attempt to attack. Scout jumped up,slamming his feet on Bonnie and slamming his hands on the wall, and stretching both his arms and his legs he pushed Bonnie into the other wall.

The brunette hopped down and rolled out of the way as the dazed animatronic charged at the wall where Scout was.

"Nice hustle, tons-of-fun!" Scout taunted, back-pedaling towards Pirate Cove.

Scout couldn't see it, but Foxy furrowed its brow when it saw how close he was to Pirate's Cove. The fox went on all fours and charged at him. Pushing both Bonnie and Heavy out of the way while running towards Scout.

Scout turned around to see the fox and almost screamed. Foxy pounced but Scout fell backwards before Foxy could grab him. Scout watched in horror as the fox sailed over him and dashed in front of his cove.

Scout slid to a stop and rolled over to see Foxy growling at him. Scout stumbled to his feet and backed away. The red fox raised its hook and dug it into the "Out of Order" sign. As the animatronic dug its hook further into the sign, it created a loud and high-pitched screech.

Scout covered his ears at the noise, and slowly moved away. As he moved away he looked back up to see Foxy glaring at him, finally finished damaging the sign. The red fox used its other hand to point to the dig-marks on the sign, which Scout could now see was writing.

Marked into the sign was the phrase, "Keep Out." Scout looked back up to see the fox nod at him, its expression still showing anger.

Scout reluctantly nodded and backed away. After making sure he had enough distance from the fox, he sprinted back towards the office through the East Hall.

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned to Heavy after watching Foxy charge at Scout. Both of them raised their fists, prepared to brawl.<p>

"You cannot win, stupid robot." Heavy taunted. Bonnie rushed towards him, throwing out a slew of punches.

Heavy backed up, raising his arms in front of his head for defense. The Russian grunted and let out a few powerful punches to the animatronic, causing it to stumble backwards and spark. Bonnie toppled over in front of Pirate Cove, with its system powering down from all the punches it took.

Heavy smiled at his victory, but it was cut short as a metallic fist hit Heavy in the back, making the Heavy Weapons Guy scream in pain. He fell on to one knee, only to feel the same metallic hand punch him in the top of his head, causing him to fall over unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments before those events:<em>

Soldier walked down the hall with Demoman. As they walked they approached two silhouettes, Bonnie and Foxy who stood at the edge of the hall.

"Let's give these robots hell, Demoman." Soldier ordered.

"Aye," Demoman smirked. As the Scotsman approached, he saw Foxy had an eye-patch like he did.

"Well, looks like this battle's gonna be an eye for an eye..." He joked, causing both himself and the fox to smirk.

Suddenly, a metallic fist collided with the back of both Demoman's and Soldier's heads. Demoman's vision went blurry. His head collided with the hard tile floor, causing him to be knocked out cold. Soldier on the other hand struggled until Chica put her arm around his neck and choked him unconscious.

Chica grabbed both mercenaries and dragged them into the supply closet, keeping them hidden.

* * *

><p>Engineer, Pyro, Sniper, and Spy stood in an agonizing silence.<p>

"Bloody idiots, they had to leave. Didn't they?" Sniper complained.

"Mmm!" Pyro alerted.

"Somethin's comin'?" Engineer repeated. The pyromaniac nodded in confirmation.

Engineer quickly pressed the east door button and it slammed shut. Pyro clicked on the lights to see Scout, who looked stressed and horrified. The Texan opened the door and Scout ran in, screaming phrases out too fast for anyone to comprehend.

"Calm down!" Sniper said, waving his hands down in a calming gesture.

"What's got ya' all worked up, son? Did something happen to Heavy and Medic?" Engineer quizzed.

"...Spastic little gremlin." Sniper mumbled under his breath.

Scout nodded, panic slowly alleviating from him. "That freakin' bunny and fox... They're fighting with Heavy." He informed.

"Crikey..." The Australian frowned. "Wait, what about Soldier and Demoman?"

"Aw, hell. You don't think..." Engineer paused, not having enough will to finish his sentence and pictures the sight of his fellow allies being painfully shoved into suits.

_Clash!_

"Mmph?" Pyro asked, approaching the door.

"No, Pyro. Y'all don't wanna run in there just to get killed, do you?" Engineer asked, pulling the firebug back.

"But he does have a point: what the bloody hell just 'appened?" Sniper questioned.

* * *

><p>Chica stood behind the Russian as he fell over. After kicking him in the stomach to make sure he was unconscious, she gripped the back of his shirt and lifted him up. She began to carry him down the hall towards the backstage, where she would stuff him into one of the empty suits.<p>

Medic stood outside, hearing the commotion going on inside of the building. "Ooh, zhis is not good." He said to himself.

Medic paced back and forth nervously. 'How am I suppose to get through zhose robots vithout getting killed! Wait... zhe medigun!' He thought.

Medic scrambled to the back of Sniper's van to see the medigun, which was fully charged. The German smiled, "Let's go practice medicine."

Medic ran towards the door of the building and took a deep breath. He kicked the door open and looked back and forth. He saw Chica slowly walking away with Heavy.

"Put zhe Russian down." He shouted in an angry and stern tone of voice. She stopped and turned around to see him. Her eyes looked at him and his medigun apathetically and she dropped the Russian on the ground.

She let out her high-pitched, robotic squeal and charged towards the German.

The doctor screamed and flicked the switch under his medigun. A bright red light flashed through out the entire west side of the building.

Medic slammed his eyes shut, ready to feel the impact of Chica slamming into him and throwing him into the wall, but to his surprise nothing happened. Medic opened his eyes and saw Chica standing there doing absolutely nothing with a blank expression.

Medic raised a brow at the sight and slowly approached her. She didn't seem to react to him, continuing to just stand there idly.

"Hmm... Interezting." Medic commented as his ubercharge wore off. The German went to tap her but then she blinked.

Medic jumped backwards, throwing out a slew of German curses in fright. She then walked back towards the stage doing nothing else.

"Iz... iz it over?" He questioned. Medic snapped out of his shock and trained his medigun on Heavy, slowly healing the Russian back to full health.

Pyro, Sniper, Engineer, and Scout ran out of the office and approached the two of them.

"Doc, what happened?" Sniper interrogated.

"I do not know. I vas just fighting Chica and zhen she left." He explained.

"That is really freakin' weird, guys." Scout commented.

"Wait, what time is it?" Engineer asked.

"Last time I checked it vas 5:45 AM." Medic answered.

"I think we just survived another night, fellas." Engineer explained.

The mercenaries cheered.

"Ahem..."

The mercenaries turned to see Spy standing by the supply closet. "Perhaps you may have forgotten a couple of our esteemed colleagues."

Medic, Engineer, Pyro, Sniper, and Scout ran into the Supply Closet to see Soldier and Demoman knocked out cold.

"Eh, sorry about forgettin' ya mates." Sniper chuckled nervously.

Medic sighed and healed both of them. While the doctor healed them, Sniper and the others went outside and started up the van.

"Yo, you should of seen me out there. I freakin' kicked some of the asses off those animatronics." Scout bragged, much to the disliking of the other mercenaries. Eventually, Demoman, Soldier, and Heavy came out of the restaurant with Medic, who was the last one to leave.

"Got the van warmed up, Doc. You comin'?" Sniper asked.

"Coming, Herr Sniper." Medic responded. He jumped into the back of Sniper's van and the RED team drove of back to their base.

**A/N: On to Night 3, where things get a little more complicated for the RED mercenaries. But before I go, I should let you readers know that from now on the nights won't be as long as Night 1 and Night 2. Don't worry, they won't be summed up in a few short words, but they also won't be 8 chapters long either.**


	14. More than a Malfunction

**A/N: Hello, welcome to Night 3. Things get a little more chaotic, just to forewarn you.**

**Also, this was intended to be released on Friday, but a wave of determination and elation to complete this hit me and I was able to finish it today. **

The RED Sniper quickly shut the entrance and hurried down the hallway, running into the office crammed with the other 8 mercenaries.

"Jesus, we're going to be freakin' stuck here the WHOLE night?" Scout whined, trying to push Heavy away who was pressing him against the wall.

"Unless you have a death-wish with those monstrosities out there, then yes." Spy answered.

"Jesus, Demo. Can you stop jabbing your bloody arm into my ribs?" Sniper complained, the one-eyed African American glared at him.

"And where should I move my arm, camper? There's no other bloody place!" Demoman snapped back.

"Fellas, quiet!" Engineer shouted. "We have to listen to the recordin'." He turned it on and the message played:

"'_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died."_

"Not implying that they died, my ass!" Scout shouted angrily at the recording.

"Shut itty-bitty mouth." Heavy snarled, leaning in closer to hear the Phone Guy.

"_Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Merde..."

"I am not afraid of those robots."

"Bloody hell..."

"Piece a' piss!"

"Zhis is not good."

"Mmmph..."

"Ah crap..."

"Heavy will make puny robots run."

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead." _

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Scout commented, smiling thoughtfully.

"_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"God dammit." Scout moaned.

"_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Engineer pulled up the camera and checked the stage to see Bonnie and Chica already moving off the stage. More curses and whines emitted from each mercenary and Pyro reached over and slammed its hand on the door buttons.

"What are you doing?" Scout asked.

"Mmmph, mmph, mmph!" The firebug explained.

"No, they're not even close yet. Don't close the damn doors." Scout responded opening both doors, again.

"Scout's right. After all, we don't wanna lose power." Engineer added on, reminding all the mercenaries that they still had to worry about a limited power supply.

"Heavy can go crush tiny robots." He suggested.

"Nah, big fella." The Texan dismissed. "We don't need ya breakin' the things. Otherwise we're as good as fired."

"I don't know, zhe bunny is getting razher closer zhen I vould like it to be..." Medic observed, nervously.

"Quit blubberin', nurse." Sniper snapped, earning a glare from the German. "Not like they're gonna catch us off guard. There's nine of us!"

Engineer ignored the heated conversations going on in the background and switched the camera on Pirate Cove, which had Foxy slowly emerging out of it. While it was hard to see, Engineer noticed the fox had its eye peaking out of the curtain.

The Texan's eyes widened a bit, but he sighed. Figuring the fox wouldn't emerge for a while.

"That fox robot's comin'." Engineer alerted. "He's just gettin' out of his cove."

"Oh God, no! No, no, no... Shut the doors!" Scout panicked.

Soldier glare, he then stepped closer to the smaller mercenary and put a finger on his chest. "Listen city boy," Soldier commanded, "You will-"

"Dammit, Sol. We're not gonna fight 'em unless ya' wanna us all ta' die!" Demoman interrupted.

"Stay out of this you cross-dressing, one-eyed, Englishmen!" Soldier insulted.

"Why don't ya' shut yer holes, ya' narrow-minded simpletons?!" Sniper shouted to the duo.

"Sniper, Soldier, and Demoman are stoopid!" Heavy added on.

"You are all incompetent cowards." Spy mumbled, pulling out a cigarette and quickly lighting it.

"Velcome to zhe team of arguing idiots." Medic said dryly, rolling his eyes.

The arguing continued for 2 more hours. The only time the mercenaries stopped was when Bonnie or Chica came at their doors, in which case they all screamed in shock. Which led Soldier to call all of them "sissy, tree-hugging hippies" and sparked more arguing.

In an attempt to tune out the arguing, Pyro watched Engineer search for Bonnie. The arsonist saw the Texan stream through each camera, but noticed he didn't check the hallways. Deciding to assist him, Pyro pointed to CAM 2B.

Engineer nodded and switched to the camera.

"What in Sam Hill is that?" Engineer questioned. Both him and Pyro stared at the camera, confused and startled.

"Yo, what is it?" Scout asked. His eyes widened at the sight, "What the hell is that?"

This caused all the other mercenaries to stop their bickering and look into the camera, as well.

On the camera, an empty, yellow-colored suit laid on the tile floor with its head tilted, knees up to its chest, and arms drooped to the side.

"...That's some shady business right there." Sniper commented.

"As if zhis whole restaurant vasn't shady already." Medic replied.

"Anyone wanna go make sure that thing ain't gonna hurt us?" Scout requested. The mercenaries all looked at each other for a brief moment, and then looked back at Scout.

"What?" The 21 year old asked.

"...I think we know who is going." Spy answered, smirking.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Scout protested, backing away.

"Don't vorry, Scout. Ve shall be right inside zhe office if something should go wrong... But it probably von't." Medic assured.

"Nothing will go wrong, my ass!" He sneered.

"Listen here, short-pants." Soldier grabbed Scout by the collar and pulled him close. "If I have to shove my leather boot right into your puny little ass to get you to go out there I will do it with an enormous amount of fury and pleasure!"

Scout felt Soldier's saliva hit his face while the American yelled, causing him to flinch. "Now give that yellow bear hell!" The patriot encouraged and pushed the young mercenary out into the hallway.

"Yo, come on!" Scout begged, the metal door slammed down in front of him – making a loud clash echo through out the building. Scout banged on the door a couple times, realizing it was pointless.

"I cannot believe this!" Scout threw his hands up in defeat. He sighed and looked down at the lifeless suit a short few feet down the hall.

"Uhh... Yo, are you alive?" Scout asked, tip-toeing towards the empty suit. As he approached he heard an old tune and a little girl's sweet and deathly calm singing voice coming from the possibly dead animatronic:

"_His life seconds numbering, _

_tick-tock, tick-tock. _

_It stopped, _

_short, _

_never to go again _

_when the old man died."_

"What the hell?" Scout cursed. He saw the bear's head lazily turn to face him, which made the brunette freeze in place. A ticking sound came from the yellow-colored bear while they stood in silence.

"_When the old man died..."_

The bear's eyes beamed with an enormous white light, blinding the mercenary.

"Agh! Oh, jeez. No, no, no, no, no...!" Scout pleaded. He fell backwards, but he never felt himself hit the ground. He stood floating in mid-air for a moment, before seeing the world reconstruct around him.

He felt himself sitting on a cold tile floor. The 21 year old sat up and examined the dark area. Near by him was a carousel with a different selection of animals to ride on.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Scout asked, panicked. He continued to look around the empty area, seeing nothing but birthday presents, arcade games, and balloons.

"Hello." A child's voice said, followed by a giggle.

"What the hell was that?" Scout asked, panicking. He examined the dark room, seeing no sign of anything moving.

"Hi!" The voice repeated, followed by another soft laugh.

"Y- you're not scary. You're just weird!" Scout turned around, hearing more greetings from the same child's voice coming in many different locations.

"Where the hell are you?" The brunette muttered to himself. He then heard small metallic footsteps approach him, along with more obnoxious giggling.

"What's so damn funny, you freakin' baby?!" Scout shouted, he then heard a single light-bulb flicker on.

The young mercenary turned to see a male child animatronic standing under the light, its bright blue eyes staring at him along with a wide smile plastered on its face. With the lighting and circumstances Scout is under meeting the animatronic, the boy's expression was far from settling to him.

"Hello!" The animatronic greeted, its voice surprisingly human.

"Oh God, another freakin' robot." Scout whined, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The animatronic walked towards Scout, showing no signs of threat or danger of any kind. Despite this, however, the mercenary still kept his guard up.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"London Bridge is falling down..." The humanoid child sang out of random. Scout felt a wave of pain strike his head, the pain so bad it caused the 21 year old to stumble forwards, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jeez!" Scout said through gritted teeth.

"...falling down..." The robot continued, making Scout's head burst with pain, again, along the world starting to spin and twist around him.

"Oh God! Why's it feel like a drill's going through my head?!" Scout shouted, angrily. He fell to his knees and trembled from the enormous amount of pain.

"...falling down!" The child finished, Scout felt one final blow hit the back of his head. The 21 year old gave up, letting himself hit the ground and roll over on to his back. Scout's eyes looked around the empty room, he then saw the boy lean over in front of him. For a moment, the animatronic's face flashed and was an X-ray image. Whether it was meant to scare him or not, Scout didn't care. He was in too much pain and too dazed to care.

"Bye, bye..." The animatronic waved as Scout slowly faded back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Scout?" Heavy called as he examined the hall where Scout was before a giant flash blinded the entire West Hallway.<p>

"Any sign of him, Herr Heavy?" Medic asked from the office. All the remaining mercenaries also peaked their heads out the door to see any sign of Scout.

"The bloody ankle-biter just disappeared!" Sniper exclaimed in a confused panic.

"Fellas..." Engineer called, lowly, he took his hard-hat off from his head. "...This has gone way beyond any simple animatronic malfunction of any sorts."

"Uuaghh..." A raspy, groan emitted from behind the 7 mercenaries in the office.

"What the...?" Engineer turned around to see Chica, whom let out a giant screech, causing all the mercenaries to jump. Chica then balled up her metallic fist under her feathers and swung at the clustered group, but they had already sprinted out of the office and down the hallway towards Pirate Cove.

The startled mercenaries had forgotten, however, the little eye that peaked out of the curtains of Pirate Cove, ready to jump them as soon as they passed it.

**A/N: Well, I am going to now take a bit of a break after writing this EXTREMELY long chapter. I hope this was worth the some-what long wait.**


	15. Glowing Eyes

The 8 mercenaries ran down the hall being chased by Chica. Sniper turned around to see Engineer falling behind the rest of them.

"Get movin', professor!" Sniper shouted, grabbing the short man and pulling him ahead so the animatronic behind couldn't reach them.

Sniper continued to run with the other 7 mercenaries as they dashed into the Dining Room. As Sniper entered, he saw a red figure dash towards him out of the corner of his eye.

_Whack!_

Sniper felt claws sink and drag across his left cheek in a quick swift motion. The Australian slammed on to his shoulder as he felt himself slide across the cold tile floor. Slightly dazed, Sniper looked up to see a pair of angry yellow eyes staring at him.

"Sniper!" He heard Heavy shout and heard his loud footsteps move towards him. While the others seemed to run into a different part of the restaurant. The Australian's eyes didn't leave the fox animatronic in front of him, though. The bushman kept his guard up, ready for the pirate to attack.

The fox leaped, its jaw opened wide as it could. Sniper shielded his face with his right arm, pushing himself back feeling the fox's sharp teeth sink into his arm. Sniper let out a slew of extremely vulgar curses (can't say because I gotta keep the 'T' rating) as he kicked the fox in its stomach.

Heavy's giant set of hands grabbed Foxy's snout and lower jaw and pried the fox's teeth from Sniper's arm. The Australian kept his eyes closed, wincing at the tremendous pain.

"So that's what a _fine red mist_ looks like." Spy mocked, decloaking under the camera of the Dining Area with an arrogant smirk.

"Probably because your the one who's always makin' it." Sniper retorted, making the Frenchman's smirk disappear. The bushman held his arm, noticing that it was bleeding rather profusely, tiny specks of blood gleamed on the parts of the floor around him.

"Hide behind curtain, coward fox!" Heavy shouted as he threw Foxy back into his cove, hearing a loud crash of metal hitting the floor.

A dark, low laugh echoed through the restaurant.

"What zhe hell is that?" Spy asked, looking around the Dining Area with Sniper and Heavy.

"I don't think we're alone, mate..." Sniper said, using his head to gesture to the pair of glowing eyes in the back of the room.

Engineer, Demoman, Soldier, Medic, and Pyro sprinted down the East Hallway while Chica still pursued them.

"Quit draggin' yer feet, Sol!" Demoman shouted, tugging the stubborn patriot down the hall.

"I refuse to flee from a battle!" Soldier protested. The Demolition Man rolled his eye and continued to drag him.

The 4 mercenaries dove into the room, pulling Soldier in with them. Dell quickly slammed the door on the bird who nearly got into the office.

"Aww, great. We're missin' even more people now!" Demoman whined, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Well, men. We're gonna have to go back out there." Soldier responded, nonchalantly.

"Are ye bloody crazy?" Demoman screamed, gripping Soldier's shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "We're gonna get bloody keeled!"

Soldier pushed the Scotsman back and walked into the West Hallway. "We've lost one soldier today, and it was beyond our control. And I'm gonna be damned if your maggot asses are going to sit back and let some of your fellow soldiers get killed."

Soldier adjusted his helmet and looked back at his teammates, "Now are you maggots with me or not?"

Demoman looked down with his eye closed, sighing. "You're a crazy man, Sol. But if yer gonna keel yerself. Then I'm comin' with ya!" Demoman wrapped his arm around the patriot. "Guts an' glory lads!"

"Mmmph?" Pyro reminded, waving its finger at the duo.

"Bawh!" Demoman waved his hand in dismissal. "We're not gonna let those animatronics get us by surprise, again!"

Pyro let out a mumble, and went out into the West Hall with the two explosive-trained mercenaries.

"Let's go, doc." Engineer motioned the German to follow, walking out with the other 3.

Medic sighed and followed. The German didn't bother protest or feel stupid for following the group. He's had so many dances with death that he no longer felt fear.

**A/N: I would've made this longer, but I couldn't find another way to make this end properly.**

**In the next chapter: Find out more about Scout! (No, he's not gone... yet.)**


	16. Save Him

**A/N: Okay, I decided to make another short chapter. I had a snow day, so I got a bunch of free time to work on this! Yay...**

Scout woke up. Did he die? He didn't see himself fly out of his body to watch his fellow teammates like he normally did when he died. He was just floating around seeing nothing but emptiness around him.

"Where the hell am I?" The 21 year old mumbled under his breath. Just as he spoke, he felt himself fall. Scout screamed and shut his eyes, afraid of seeing the ground he was probably about to slam into. The brunette felt himself crash on to the ground, feeling a quick burst of pain course through his entire body.

"Ahhh..." Scout's screams came to a stop as he examined himself. He moved his arms and legs gingerly to see if anything was broken. Nothing. That was unusual, the pain in his body wasn't as extreme as he thought it would've been from falling at such a speed.

_Vroom!_

"Gah!" The sound snapped Scout out of his thoughts and nearly caused him to jump to his feet. He realized he was no longer floating but on the ground on the side of the road. He looked over to the source of the sound and saw dark purple vehicle had driven by him at an incredibly fast speed.

"Slow down, moron!" The 21 year old shouted, despite knowing the driver wouldn't hear him. With a sigh, Scout looked around the area he was in. It was definitely a rural place, surrounded by forest and one small road. Not to far from where he was standing was a small little building labeled: "Fazbear's Family Diner."

The brunette slammed his hand on to his face. "Why? Why?!" He cried, "Why is it always a damn thing with creepy animatronics?!"

Scout sighed and walked towards the diner, hearing a soft cry as he got closer. The mercenary then saw a little boy standing on his toes trying to look through the window.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Scout approached. "Yo, what's up little dude?"

The child didn't seem to pay any attention to the young adult, still staring through the window with tears streaming down his face.

"Uhh... Hello?" Scout called, still getting no response from the boy. He reached his hand towards the boy to tap him on the shoulder, but as Scout made contact his whole hand went through the boy.

"Holy crap!" The mercenary nearly jumped backwards in surprise. "Am... Am I a ghost?" Scout asked himself.

_"Save him..."_ A baritone and robotic-like voice whispered. Scout put his panic over his ghost-like state aside and looked around, attempting to find the voice.

_"Save him..."_ The voice repeated, sounding a little weaker. "Please..."

"Save who?" Scout asked. He phased through the door of the restaurant and saw an older version of Freddy Fazbear, running cake to a bunch of kids who seemed to be getting more and more rowdy.

_"More! More!"_ A child cried, tugging the bear's leg. But the bear stood frozen, staring back at the child who looked from the door's window.

_"Save him..."_ Freddy said, pointing to the door.

"H- how?"

_"Please..."_ The bear desperately begged, the crying of the children inside became louder and angrier.

"Okay!" Scout through his hands up into the air and he walked out of the diner to see a horrific sight.

"No..." Scout shook his head in disbelief. The 21 year old saw the dark-haired boy that stood outside only a few moments ago laying on the ground. Blood was spilling down the boy's lip from a knife cut that hit just below the child's bottom lip. Despite being in a such traumatizing situation, Scout could tell it was failed attempt to cut the boy's neck, but after taking another small glance the mercenary saw that another stab did the trick.

Scout had tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned over to the side and dry-heaved. Why was he being such a wimp for this? He's seen much worse. Dammit, for some reason a child in situations like these always changed everything.

"Oh God..." Scout said, lowly. He looked up to see the same car he saw before beginning to drive off. In the driver's seat was an unknown man staring at him through the open window.

_"You can't..."_ The man smirked. Scout's eyes widened a bit, the voice sounded extremely familiar to a voice he's heard before.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you sick motherf-" Scout's threat was cut off by the world fading around him again.

The 21 year old sighed and wiped his face. Regaining his composure, Scout felt himself black out, again.

Was he going to another nightmare? Oh crap, he wasn't sure if he could take another hallucination like the one he just saw.

Scout then turned to see a portal to a dark room. The mercenary sighed and walked into the dark portal to suddenly feel his arms and legs feel extremely heavy. Scout yawned and fell on to his knees, passing out before he even hit the ground.

Whether this was his last moment of his life, Scout wasn't sure, but he was glad his suffering was over for now at least.

**A/N: I felt so... horrible for writing that. Maybe I should take a break from playing and watching "Five Nights at Freddy's" would be good.**

**...Nah, I wouldn't be able to work on this then! :D**


	17. In The Shadows

Heavy, Sniper, and Spy continued to stare at the pair of glowing eyes, which stared back at them. All of them stood frozen in place, waiting for someone to do something.

"Come out of shadows and fight, coward." Heavy taunted, raising his fists up in front of his face. The bear seemed to completely ignore Heavy's challenge, though. It proceeded to walk further into the darkness where it's glowing eyes soon changed to small pin-pricked pupils.

"Why's the bloody thing movin' away from us?" Sniper questioned.

"It's not running away," Spy commented, his gray eyes still kept on the animatronic bear, who slowly sneaked into the bathroom hallway. "...it's plotting."

Heavy snorted, "Coward bear cannot hide from Heavy." The large Russian crept into the bathroom hallways, his arms and hands tightening in preparation to fight the animatronics, should it attack him.

Spy and Sniper decided not to follow the Heavy Weapons Guy, instead waiting in silence. Sniper looked down at his arm, the adrenaline he had gained when he was fighting the fox dissipated and the pain felt even worse now that reality (if you can even say such a thing in the case of the restaurant) had set back in. His arm had plenty of deep teeth marks, and blood rolled down his arm from each mark.

"Piss," Sniper cursed, "My arm's bleedin' like a faucet."

Spy didn't respond to the comment, instead listening keenly on the sound of movement. He heard footsteps, a lot of them. The agent quickly switched on his inviswatch and sneaked towards the corner and peered around it to see the other mercenaries making their way down the west hallway.

* * *

><p>Engineer slowly walked down the hallway with his remaining allies. While the Texan sure didn't want to jinx it, the place was now deathly calm for the chaos that had recently unfolded. The group then came to a stop in front of the supply closet and Soldier lifted his right hand up and made a series of symbols with it.<p>

The other four mercenaries looked at each other in confusion.

"What in sam-hill is he doin'?" Engineer quizzed, keeping his voice low. Pyro and Medic both shrugged and Demoman tapped the American on the shoulder.

Soldier turned around to glare at Demoman, who in response glared back. "What are ye' doin' with yer hands, Sol?"

"I am telling you there is an enemy inside this room using my hands as symbols." Soldier replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do none of you know anything about war?"

Demoman's glare at Soldier became more harsh, he pointed a finger at the patriot. "Don't start goin' on about yer fancy book filled all that war stuff."

"That "fancy book" has trained me in war, twinkle-toes!" Soldier retorted. Medic rolled his eyes at the response while Pyro slammed its glove over its goggles.

Engineer frowned, yet again the mercenaries were back to bickering at each other. However, his attention soon diverted to the large purple foot that stuck out from the door, barely noticeable at first.

"Fellas..." Engineer muttered, nervously. A purple paw reached out from the frame and extended towards Soldier and Demoman.

"Fellas...?" He repeated, louder and more nervous. Now the hand was ready to slam Soldier's head into the wall.

"Robot!" The Texan shouted, pointing behind Soldier. The room then burst into motion. Soldier managed to duck under the rabbit's hand and punch it in its side, not doing much to make the rabbit flinch. Demoman quickly pushed Bonnie's head to the side, helping Soldier make the bunny topple over on its side.

"All ya' little bunnies prancin' about with yer heads full of eyeballs!" Demoman taunted. He then pushed Soldier so he would move away from the animatronic bunny.

"We still have to finish him off!" Soldier shouted, stopping the Scotsman from pushing him.

"We can't hurt the bloody things without gettin' fired, mate." Demoman reminded, despite how tempting it would be to see these demons be disassembled piece by piece.

Pyro, Medic, and Engineer quickly ran past the animatronic bunny and followed Demoman and Soldier into the dining area where they saw Sniper laying on the ground, wounded.

"Herr Sniper, vhat happened?" Medic asked, kneeling down to examine Sniper's arm.

"That hook-slashin', one-eyed, fox is what happened." Sniper muttered, angrily.

A loud clash of metallic pots and pans hitting the tile floor emitted from the kitchen, causing the mercenaries' attention to briefly focus on the events unfolding inside the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Heavy explored the restroom hallway, searching for any sign of the usual animatronic whirring and buzzing of parts. However, unlike the others, Heavy noticed the bear was extra quiet, barely making any noise when venturing the restaurant.<p>

"Come out, baby." The Russian taunted, peaking his head into the male bathroom, seeing nothing. Heavy backed out of the bathrooms and reluctantly decided to check the female bathroom to hear the same dark, low giggle emit from somewhere within there.

He smiled, knowing the bear was trapped. Heavy walked into the bathrooms and looked around, seeing a bunch of closed stall doors. "Okay, bear. Let us play hide until Heavy finds you and crush you."

The Heavy Weapons Guy pushed open the first stall to see nothing. He frowned, proceeding to open the next one to again find nothing. Heavy proceeded to keep doing this, finding nothing in any of the stalls.

The Russian scratched his head in confusion and shrugged. He spun around to meet eye to eye with the bear who peaked its head around the corner.

"I am going to crush you!" Heavy charged towards the animatronic, which fled once again. The large mercenary rounded the corner and saw the bear sneak into the dining hall and go to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, keep running. Heavy will catch you sometime." The Russian followed and pushed the kitchen door open. He took a brief moment to scan the room and then slowly walked in.

_Whack!_

Heavy felt a metallic pan collide with his head. He yelled, but it was drowned out by the kitchen appliances he hit and slid off the counter while he trying to regain balance.

_Whack!_

The mercenary fell on to one knee, feeling the same frying pan collide with his skull repeatedly again and again until he finally fell unconscious on the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for waiting a week to publish such a rather short chapter. Life, school, and Youtube are keeping me from working on this more. D:**

**Edit: I noticed there was no gray line between the transition from Spy and Sniper's P.O.V to Engineer's P.O.V. It's showing up in the Document Manager but not on the original page. So if it doesn't show up blame Obama-care (because why not?), not me.**


	18. Make a Death-Wish and Blow Out the Fire

**A/N: Well, this is probably going to be the second to last chapter for Night 3. We're getting through quite a lot. I hope this chapter is long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me: I'm going to write a few short FNAF stories for a short break.**

Scout woke up, he wasn't dead... at least, he didn't feel dead. Wait, he didn't feel anything. Oh God, what the hell was he?!

The 21 year old looked down, seeing he was inside of a Freddy Fazbear animatronic. "Jesus, they stuffed me in a suit! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Scout screamed.

The mercenary looked around, seeing Bonnie and Chica next to him and Foxy standing Pirate's Cove, looking exactly the same except with no "Out of Order" sign. They seemed to be in a place similar to the dining area, but it looked older-fashioned and even lower-budget than the dining area Scout saw where he was with the others.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Scout asked himself. He then heard a 'whoosh' sound and saw a puppet with a white face and purple paint running down its eyes move towards the animatronics, holding a music box. The puppet set the box down and sat down with its legs crossed.

It inhaled deeply, then sang:

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms<br>But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and cried."<em>

The music box opened and 5 semi-transparent children popped out of the box. They moved towards the animatronics, each going to a different animatronic, with the exception of one kid, who disappeared through the wall on Scout's left.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Uhh..." Scout, to say the least, was uncomfortable. The puppet's voice sounded like a very depressed child while singing the tune. The brunette tried to move away, but he then realized he only had control of Freddy's head.

The children jumped into the animatronic suits and Scout noticed that Bonnie's and Chica's innocent, child-friendly eyes turned into menacing, pin-pricked white pupils.

The puppet sat up and closed his music box, then sat on the top of it. "_That man took your sunshine away, didn't he?_" It asked, a slight hint of anger in its voice. "_If he wants to take away your sunshine, perhaps we should take away his sunshine, right?_"

The animatronics nodded, even Freddy did without Scout controlling him. "However, you only get 6 hours to take away his sunshine. Use it wisely, or you may never get a chance to take it away, again."

"Okay, am I watching a freakin' movie here or somethin'?" Scout questioned, "'Cause it's creepy as hell."

Scout then felt himself fade away from where he was, the world deconstructing around him as he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Vhat vas zhat?" Medic inquired, looking at the kitchen.<p>

"Mmm, mmph?" Pyro added on.

"Perhaps Soldier should make himself useful and go investigate." Spy suggested, jeeringly.

"I will take no orders from a double-crossing Frenchmen!" Soldier answered.

"Oh please, just investigate!" Spy ushered Soldier to go near the kitchen.

Soldier walked up towards the door and cupped his hands around his mouth. "All of you in there, we have you surrounded!" he shouted, "At least from this side!"

"That sound is the least of our problems, lads." Demoman pointed to Bonnie and Foxy, who both sluggishly moved towards the group.

Engineer and Pyro both turned around to see them. Foxy balled his metallic hand into a fist and went to punch the Texan, but Engineer's gloved hand grabbed the fox's fist and completely stopped the attack.

"Didn't your mama ever tell ya' not to fight strangers?" Engineer questioned. He then uppercut Foxy with the same hand, causing the fox to bounce backwards into his cove.

Pyro felt Bonnie's fist connect with its mask and the firebug fell on the ground, its head rattling from the impact. "Mmmph?"

"Come on, Pyro!" Engineer grabbed the arsonist and helped him up. As the arsonist got up, he nearly fell backwards again when dodging another swing from Bonnie.

Demoman kicked the back of Bonnie's knee, causing the animatronic to nearly lose balance. The purple rabbit turned around and glared at the Scotsman.

"Can't catch me, blockhead!" Demolition Man taunted, running towards the stage while Bonnie followed. He then jumped off the front of the stage while Bonnie was forced to take the steps on the side to get down.

"Split up!" Sniper shouted in midst of the chaos. Pyro, Spy and Demoman ran down the hallway while Engineer, Medic, and him ran into the restroom hallway.

* * *

><p>Soldier squinted, trying to see what was in the dark kitchen. Then, out of the darkness came a frying pan hurdling towards the patriot. Soldier felt the pan hit him and the world begin to spin around him. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance. Chica ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Soldier by the shoulder and attempting to slam him into the wall.<p>

Soldier punched the bird, causing its head to snap to the side. The war-hero then pushed the bird back, giving him a moment to grab a chair from one of the tables. He slammed the chair on top of the chicken's head, nearly breaking the chair into pieces.

* * *

><p>Scout jolted, sitting up from under a table. He heard the whirring of sirens and people panicking from outside.<p>

"What the hell?" The mercenary looked around to see a thick screen of smoke clouding the area he was in. He began coughing profusely as the smoke quickly replaced all the oxygen in the room.

"Agh! Jesus, I haven't seen this much fire since Pyro went on a rampage on the BLUs in that director video!"

The mercenary crawled on the ground, inhaling what little oxygen was there. Suddenly, Scout collided with a giant figure.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Scout stopped, seeing it was Bonnie. The purple rabbit looked around, its facial expression clearly showing it was panicked.

Scout looked back, seeing the fire was slowly approaching him and the rabbit.

The mercenary quickly moved around the animatronic and continued to frantically search for a door or window. Finally, he saw a window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Scout banged on the window, trying to break it. He turned around to see the purple bunny getting caught in the flames.

The 21 year old coughed even harder now, and soon he was overwhelmed. He fell to his knees, struggling to stay up and moving.

"No, not again... I am getting freakin' tired of all this damn passing out cra-..." Scout felt his body and himself shut down, as he blacked out again.

* * *

><p>Engineer, Sniper and Medic sprinted into the bathroom hallway and stood close to the wall. Outside, they could hear the sound of Soldier and Chica in a violent struggle. All the mercenaries stood in a tedious silence. Every second felt like an hour, every minute felt like a eternity as they waited for the movement to stop.<p>

"Ha! You call that breaking my spine? Your chicken-shit ass wouldn't know how to break a spine if it-"

The sound of a bone snapping echoed through out the building, making Engineer flinch and cringe.

"Ahhh! My spine!" The war-hero cried in pain.

"Dammit, I'm not gonna sit back here and let Soldier take one for the team!" Engineer cracked under the agony of hearing Soldier being beat to a pulp and ran out to fight Chica.

"Engineer, vait!" Medic reached to grab the short mechanic, but he was too late.

"Alright, Chica. Let's do this Texas style!" Engineer said, motioning the bird to go after him. Chica, with no hesitation, threw the wounded American on the ground and locked eyes with Engineer, preparing to chase him on to the stage. The Texan knew the bird was getting closer by the sound of her footsteps getting louder. At this rate she was probably going to catch him and beat him until he was unconscious, or if anything, kill him. But at least he knew he was buying the others some time.

Engineer smiled to himself, '_I'm comin', Irene. I'm comin'!_'

* * *

><p>Scout woke up again, hearing the sound of screaming mercenaries and constant footsteps. He looked around, realizing he was back in reality. He sat up, having his head collide with something above him.<p>

"Ah, dammit!" The 21 year old's head blossomed with pain, he felt himself begin to black out, again.

"No..." Scout said through gritted teeth, "Not this crap, again!"

Scout crawled out from under the table he laid under and put his back against the wall, clutching his head. "God, getting shot in the head isn't as bad as this!"

The mercenary then turned, hearing soft clinks of metal hit the floor. Scout tensed, preparing to bolt under the table again to stay hidden. The clinks got louder and louder until they were almost at the doorway. Scout slid himself under the table again and peered out, seeing Freddy Fazbear dragging a large figure into the room. The 21 year old's eyes widened, for in the bear's arms lay his unconscious ally, Heavy.

The bear let out a low, robotic chuckle as he put the large Russian mercenary on the table. Scout quickly grabbed his bag and unzipped it, rummaging through papers, bullets, photos of his mother (some of them with Spy), photos of Miss Pauling (that he has unbeknownst to her), and baseball cards. He finally found an expired can of Bonk! Critola in his bag and on the can was labeled:

"**WARNING: DO NOT DRINK OR SHAKE THIS. I KNOW IT'S A LIQUID DRINK THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DRINK, BUT STILL, DON'T DRINK THIS MAN. JUST DON'T-"**

The rest of the message was covered with old stains of blood, except for a small part below it.

"**DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. IT'S FINE." -Bonk! Co. Manager.**

Scout's mouth curled upward into a mischievous grin as he began to wave the can back and forth as fast as he could. The can began to shake and shutter, making a small hissing noise from the pressure building up inside of the drink.

The brunette then rolled out from under the table with his index finger on the cap of the can and he aimed it at Freddy.

"Hope you like Bonk! Chuckle-nuts!" Scout laughed, flipping the cap and letting all of the drink's contents spill on to the bear's face.

Freddy backed away, it's pin-pricked eyes flashing and then shutting off. The bear searched around, somewhat blind from the drink and ended up bumping into the shelf and knocking down the animatronic heads.

"C'mon, big fella!" Scout patted Heavy's arm trying to wake the Russian, but the mercenary did not move.

"Uhh... I've got some sandwiches!" He bribed, but the large man still did not move.

Scout put a hand on his chin, and then smiled evilly. "I think I'll take Sasha out for a state dinner tonight..."

Heavy shot up and grabbed Scout by the neck. "Nobody touches Sasha!" He shouted.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" The mercenary shouted, flailing his arms and legs while being lifted up into the air and shaken.

"_Never_ joke about Sasha, leetle Scout." Heavy warned, pushing his index finger on the smaller man's chest. "Is not wise decision."

"Yeah, but uhh... Look out, big dude!" Scout backed away and Heavy turned to see Freddy attempting to swing at him.

Heavy grabbed Freddy and pushed him into the wall. "We have unfinished business, robot." The Russian then repeatedly punched Freddy until the animatronic was sitting down on the ground with its head dangling down.

"Leetle, leetle robot. You are no match for me." The Heavy Weapons Guy said belittling the animatronic in front of him.

"Yeah, not so tough now are ya' fat-bear?" Scout joined in, not noticing Heavy roll his eyes at the rather pitiful attempt from the 21 year old to act like he had dominated Freddy.

"So, where did Scout go after encounter with yellow bear?" Heavy asked as the two walked out of the back stage where all they saw was the aftermath of many chaotic fights.

"Aw, man..." Scout rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. The Russian noticed the young mercenary's demeanor change completely, his eyes aimed at the ground. "It- it's a long story. Can we talk about it later?"

"Is bad?" He asked.

Scout sighed, "Yeah..." For once, the young mercenary Heavy knew for having so much energy being extremely obnoxious now looked exhausted and traumatized.

Heavy nodded in understanding, going against pressing the young adult any further.

* * *

><p>Demoman, Pyro, and Spy ran down the east hallway, evading the purple bunny who was pursuing them. As the trio rounded went to enter the office, they realized nobody ever opened the east door when they left to rescue Sniper and the others.<p>

"Oh no..." Spy backed away from the door and turned to see the purple bunny approach them. For once, the Frenchmen had no way to get out of this alive – not even respawn could save him now.

"I should of joined the BLU team!" Demoman jeered, lowering his head. He knew he may have gotten lucky beating the animatronic up once, but even the Scotsman knew it would be a death-wish to try and do it again.

**A/N: These long chapters keep getting longer and longer. Okay, as my A/N above said, I will be taking a small break. But before I go I wish you all a happy holiday. And I don't think I say this enough (if I have at all); thank you. When I first published this, I was so nervous. Every hour I checked to see if I got any reviews and when I finally did I was ecstatic to find out that it was positive.**

**Anyway I, again, thank you for all your support and reviews as they really do mean a lot. Honestly, half of my motivation is probably driven by the favorites/follows and reviews you guys constantly bombard this story with. I am glad that I am able to entertain you guys, and I will see you all sometime in January.**


	19. Back to Base

**Hello, again! Night 3 is going to be wrapped up in this chapter. Yay! :D**

**On a side note: I noticed the guest 'You Can't' had put some very fitting song lyrics in a review. I've heard of the song 'Come Little Children' and I really want to kick myself for not using that song in the last chapter since it was REALLY fitting for the Marionette in Scout's hallucination. Oh well, it will have to be used another time.**

**And although I may not be able to respond back you Guest reviewers, I still take appreciate your feedback and thank you for it, as well.**

The trio stood, trembling in front of the giant purple bunny. Spy let out a defeated sigh, pulling out a lighter for his final cigarette before he was going to be beaten to death by a giant bunny. The Frenchmen thought of using his invis-watch, but the small gap the animatronic gave was not big enough for him to squeeze through.

Spy saw the bunny lift up it's paw to attack, but as soon as the flame lit on the lighter Bonnie froze in place, its pink eyes locked to the flame.

Demoman opened his eye, seeing the now fearful expression on the rabbit. "Uhh, what just happened?"

Spy looked up at the animatronic and gave a puzzled look at it. The group stood in a stand-off for a few minutes, before Spy decided to move towards the rabbit, lighter still in hand but the rabbit backed away.

"Zhe hell?" Spy cursed in confusion. He tried again, but the animatronic proceeded to retreat again.

"What's this now? It's runnin' away from us!" Demoman exclaimed.

"As if we couldn't figure that out," Spy said, dryly.

"Mmph! Mmm, mmm mmph!" Pyro pointed to the lighter in Spy's hand. Spy gave the firebug a puzzled look.

Pyro slapped its gloved hand on to his mask and then took the lighter from Spy's hands and waved it in front of Bonnie. The purple rabbit moved backwards again, even shielding its eyes from the flame.

Pyro turned to the now baffled Scotsman and Frenchman. "You're joking... Out of all the things that scares these... _freaks. _A tiny little flame is what makes them flee?"

"Let's torch the bloody things!" Demoman cheered, giving an evil grin towards the horrified animatronic.

Engineer jumped down from the stage and ran across the dining hall as fast as his legs would carry him. The short man moved past Pirate Cove, barely noticing Foxy jump out and end up being just a short inch away from getting his hook caught in the back of the Texan's overalls.

Foxy was shoved out of the way by Chica who continued to chase Engineer. He darted into the office and quickly spun around to shut the door. The door shook from the impact of the chicken slamming into it.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong... Ding-dong, ding-dong..._

Both doors opened and Chica stood frozen in front of the door, her half-lifted, magenta eyes locked with the Texan.

For a brief moment, Engineer tensed, prepared for the chicken to come back to life and attack. However, his worries dissipated as the animatronic moved back towards the show-stage.

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear walked back on the stage to his position and remained still. However, his eyes followed each of the mercenaries. He noted how they were all walking off with a look of relief in both their expressions and movements.<p>

"Piss, doc!" The Australian man hissed as the German doctor prodded his wounded arm.

"Do you vant me to heal you or not?" Medic questioned, annoyed.

"Is pokin' my arm necessary to do it?" Sniper retorted.

Freddy's attention shifted from them over to the darker-skinned man who walked along with the mysterious arsonist with a gas-mask and masked Frenchman.

"Luck of the Scottish!" the Scotsman cheered, making Freddy and the other animatronics silently curse the burden they had of being forced to let these 9 'endoskeletons' leave at 6 AM.

"Dun worry, Sol. I've gotcha'!" He watched the mercenary pick up the wounded patriot and help him move towards the vehicle. The bear still remained silent, like the others did, and watched as the last of endoskeletons walked out the door.

The bear then gave a small smirk as he saved all observations he had gotten from the mercenaries tonight. While he would be shut down for now, he at least knew how to take most of them down.

* * *

><p>As Engineer walked out of the restaurant, he remembered that they were going to be one mercenary short when they got back.<p>

The Texan frowned, "Dammit, Scout. Why'd we send you out there?" Engineer began to feel a rising resentment towards his comrades for forcing the 21 year old to move back out there. Perhaps this whole night-guarding job was doing something to them, it was making them all out for only themselves.

Even worse, how were they going to explain this to the Administrator and Miss Pauling? While he was no expert on respawn, he assumed the chances of mercenaries successfully respawning without any mutations or negative side effects outside of their normal battlefields were probably less than fifty-fifty. He remembered when Heavy once died outside of the field and came back with luscious, long, and blonde hair - something that was extremely disturbing to see.

The Texan slowly moved towards the van and opened up the back of it where he was greeted by the skinny brunette he was just thinking about sitting next to Heavy.

"Scout?!" Engineer questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." Scout responded, sounding detached. "I- I'm alive."

Spy and Pyro climbed up into the van. "Oh, Scout is alive?" Spy asked, nonchalantly.

"Yep, I'm here." Scout repeated. The 21 year old gazed out the window of the van at the restaurant, seeing the remaining mercenaries move towards it. The brunette was then caught off guard by the masked arsonist, Pyro, who wrapped its arms around Scout and lifted him up in a hug.

"Woah! Put me down, dammit!" he pushed Pyro away from him with more strength than he normally would when he was in a bad mood.

"What happened? We thought you were a goner!" Engineer exclaimed.

"It's a long story, okay!" Scout shouted, sounding exasperated. "Look, can we just go home and I'll tell you all in the morning?"

Engineer opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Medic then urgently jumped into the van and grabbed the medigun which was propped up against the wall. The dark-haired mercenary then climbed back out and around the van to the driver's seat where Sniper sat cradling his damaged arm.

"Hold still Herr Sniper, zhis vill only hurt for a minute..." Medic said, coldly, "...or two."

While Medic began healing Sniper, Demoman lazily pushed Soldier into the passenger seat. "Yer losin' your seat, Frenchie."

Spy rolled his eyes, blowing smoke out from a cigarette.

"I have no problem vith you smoking vhen ve are on zhe battlefield, but iz it REALLY necessary to do it when ve're in a crowded space?" Medic questioned.

"Oh no doctor, I'm sorry." Spy answered in a mocking tone, "Don't hurt me, I don't want you to heal me to death!"

"Oktoberfest is right," Soldier added on, "your sissy cigarettes are plaguing the RED team." Many confused glances were aimed at the patriot, which Soldier failed to acknowledge.

"Uhh, Sol," Demoman approached the American slowly and cautiously, "I think that chicken did some damage to yer noggin'."

"Real men use cigars!" Soldier pulled out a brown cigar out and smiled triumphantly as he lit it.

"Agh!" Medic slammed his face down into his gloved hands. "Dummkoffs!"

"Alright ya' pansies, we're headin' back to base." Sniper slammed his foot down on the pedal and drove the rickety van back towards the RED base.

**A/N: Okay, now I have bad news: the computer I use to write my stories down is being taken to the shop to be repaired later in the week. Now, on the bright side: I do have another computer that I can use to write stuff down. But I am sharing a house with 4 other people, so it'll be hard for me to work on this as much as I would like to. D:**

**Anyway, in the next chapter: Freddy and the gang are turning up the heat in Night 4, but the RED Team has something in store for the animatronics. What chaos will unfold? Find out in the next chapter of '9 Mercenaries at Freddy's!'**


End file.
